He and them
by Elesia
Summary: An attempt in writing something which will lead to lemon. cough Possible El-harem cough. ElsEve
1. Chapter 1

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**There is only one person that I've showed an older version of this fic to, so, don't go spoiling it haha. I have modified it to have a number of chapters instead of only one chapter because I can't write too long at once.**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

Cheers and celebration was made as the precious El, which was stolen beforehand, is passed to Chief Hagus which is then handed to Lowe to be returned to where it was once held at. Hands are shook and hugs are given. It was a joyful sight.

However…

"Raven! You're leaving so soon?! "Elsword asked the black haired swordsman who is clad in clean white theme clothing while wearing a black trouser.

"Idleness would not help me to correct what I had done in the past. That's why I will be leaving to find my path of redemption and beside, you will do fine on your own" he said while using his only human hand to gently pat the boy's head, ruffling the red hair.

"But-" "Oh don't be a kid Eldork."

Elsword turned his attention to a purple haired girl dressed in white, violet and purple magical girl clothing with star patterns as a motif, interjected which earned her a scowled look. Her height is merely a few millimetres taller than him.

His scowled looks soon melted to a calm yet sad looks when he spotted a luggage right at her side.

"Aisha…you're leaving too?" he asked.

"Why? Feeling lonely?" she replied with a smirk and he turned his face away as it reddened.

"O-Of course not! It wou-would be great since there won't be a grape-head scorching my butt around!"

Though she was insulted as per norm, she smiled, knowing full well the lies he spout. In an instant she distorted space and appeared before him. She then gave him a hug while red tinted her cheeks. His face reddened even further as he returned the hug.

"Do grow up, okay?" she whispered and released the hug.

"Wait and see. When we meet again, I'll be taller than you for sure!"

"Ha ha sure sure shorty~" Aisha let out a haughty laugh while waving her hand.

"Where are you going?" a womanly voice caught the purple haired girl's attention, causing her to break the hug with a light push.

"I will be going to Feita. I've heard that their library has the needed information I need" Aisha replied to the elven woman.

"How about you Rena?"

"Hmmm…" the blue ribbon which tied up her yellowish green hair sways as she hummed.

"I'll be staying for now. I need to make sure the El is well-guarded this time from any future threat."

"Then how bout you, Eve?" Aisha then turned the question to a long silver haired girl, dressed exotically in black and white dress similar to a lolita fashion dress, minus the frills.

Amber eyes flicker and shifted to the red haired boy briefly before going back to the purple haired girl.

"I…"

* * *

On the second floor of a simple house, the sound of physical might against the soft tender skin erupted in the once silent house and groan of pain soon follow.

"What the El was that for, Eve?!" the young boy, dressed in a casual red shirt and black pants which had the armour removed from them, voiced his inner anger while rubbing his swollen cheeks. A single tear slowly rolls down, signifying the extreme pain that had wrought on his face.

The one who delivered the armour piercing slap is none other than the little Queen of the Nasod, Eve, who is currently staring at him without indication of care. What could have warrant for such a treatment toward this particular individual of all people?

"Insufficient space" she said monotonously with her amber eyes fixated at the boy's own red pupils. "Personal room is requested."

"Well your majesty…" Elsword sarcastically said, "There are only two rooms available, my sister's and another one which is mine. So you will have to settle sleeping with Rena in my sister's room which is bigger."

"In that case, I'll take refuge in your room on this day forth" she said without any change of tone.

"Now where do you suppose that I would sleep in? You can't possibly suggest that I sleep in a room with Ren-" "Oh, why is that bad, Elsword?"

A new voice join in the conversation filled with a heavy aura. Elsword felt a powerful grip on his shoulder and he dramatically turn to face the dreadful owner.

It was an elf with long green hair, dressed in blue and green overall and loose white leggings, whose current face is shadowed by darkness and is close proximately with his. This startled him and he falls on the wooden floor, earning a light giggle from said elf.

"Didn't we 'spend' the night together quite often during our quest for the El? Huddling together during the cold nights at the desert~"

Eve's brow twitched a little at the elf's revelation.

"I understand that you do not want to sleep with someone as old as me~" she added with a teasing tone as she helped the boy up.

"No no it's not like that. It's that boy and girl only sleep together if they are family members or if they…love each other…err...I…don't mind though…" The last bit was reduced to a silent mumble and his face glow in deep red, redder than his spiky red hair.

However it had failed to be concealed from the tentative sharp hearing of the elf resulting her to face away in order to hide her red tinted cheeks." Ah…I...I was just joking haha"

All the while, Eve stares with a deadpanned expression at the awkward exchange between the two. Her eyes then swivelled toward Elsword's room, focused on the shinning brass door knob. Her hand curiously caressed it for a few seconds as if waiting for the attention of the room's owner.

Nonetheless, he is still under the spell of awkwardness.

So she did what is needed to break the curse. She let out a cough and twisting the knob as loud as possible, opening to door which revealed the room within.

"This room is in need of purification" she spoke with great volume, finishing the curse breaker.

"Wait Ev-!" Elsword tries to rush in to stop her from entering but is met with a door to his face.

A thin smile lined her face as she leans her back onto the door, feeling the desperate knocks and hearing the pleading from the outside.

"Don't you dare touch my stuff…please! Eve!"

* * *

The noise finally dies down signifying the end of Elsword's frantic objection. Eve was washed with a feeling of dismay that his struggle only last as long but the feeling is flush away immediately when her amber eyes begin to perform their task, scouring the proximity.

The first thing that came into her sensors is the abundances colour of red, from the bed to the curtains and toward the multiple sword shaped ornament on the reddish brown drawer which is filled with red clothing belonging to the room's original owner.

She was surprised at how …tidy it was in his room. However she presumes that it is due to his presence not being in this room until now. She continues to scour the area and then something catches her attention. A picture frame stands on another drawer, rectangular in shape.

Eve curiously walked toward it and picks out to it, carefully traced on the wooden frame. Displayed on the picture is three individual with similar colour of hair. At the centre is a man who kneeled to compensate his height who she presumed to be the father.

In his grasp is a human girl who stands tall and proud at his right with her hair tied in a pony tail and on his left is a smaller boy with the familiar hairstyle.

'_Female identified as Elesis Sieghart, sister of Elsword Sieghart.'_

After returning the picture frame back to its original position, she gently pressed her bottom onto the bed, carefully not to wrinkle her black exotic dress. Her long fierce silver hair spreads across the red coloured fabric that covers the mattress beneath it.

Without shifting the blanket, she laid her body down, facing up onto the red ceiling tiles. Her fingers gloved in black explore the width and texture to confirm its supplied comfort while her two drones float around the ornaments playfully.

"He really does love the colour of red…" she mused.'_Perhaps I should alter my colour to-' _

Her current thoughts are disrupted as her attention zoomed onto the ceiling. Her enhanced vision spotted some amiss. One tile on the ceiling seems to have a notion of modification.

Compelled by her sudden curiosity, her two drones are pried away from their plaything and ordered to ascend up to perform an investigation. Her observation proves to be correct, as always, revealing it to be easily removable.

A package is then brought down and she sat right up to conduct a thorough investigation.

With great grace and delicateness of an elegant girl, she rips apart the brown paper which has been used to conceal the content. Once the well-mannered process is done, the hidden content is revealed to be a bundle of books with titles of 'Vanilla Anthology Vol' and the label of 'R-18'.

_'What could it possibly means….Perhaps a secret code of something'_

Eve ponders with the question being how the red boy hid them up high in the ceiling followed by why these bundles of books are hidden away. Instead of asking for permission or any authentication, she decided to open and browse through the pages of the book.

What she beholds left her trembling. Her impassive lips turn into squidgy lines and he blue markings shifted into the same colour as her surroundings.

Her eyes immediate shot wide and swirling pattern seemed to form on the pupil. She blanked out for a brief moment due to her system attempt to process everything she had seen, from the words and actions display in the book.

"In-incomprehensible, Indecent…!" the sound of the flipping of page outweighs the soft stuttering comments she make.

"…Debauchery, Unethical, Vulgar…!" again more words describing the content left her pursed lips with each flipped pages.

"Depraved, Obscene, Shameless…!" yet her eyes refused to leave its focus until the ending is reached.

"…" there is a moment of pause as information obtained from the book is being decipher. The two drones end up playing with the litter of ripped brown paper but even that could not distract her mind.

"A more thorough analysis has to be conducted" Eve muttered an excuse as she picks up another book and continues to flip through the pages.

Finally, after her research is completed, a conclusion is made as she put aside the books.

'_Transmission of feeling efficient…Ending status….happy. Planning of the reenactment of scenario will commence.'_

And thus she begins to plan.

* * *

**Hope I give enough hint to the character class. Lemon is coming~**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

Morning came, heralding the second day. At the open field just outside of the simple wooden house in the Village of Ruben is a red spiky haired boy. Elsword had awakened first and is currently performing his daily exercise of swinging his sword.

Peering through the window of the second floor is a pair of amber eyes, analysing his every move. Briefly after, they turn their attention elsewhere, toward the many hovering translucent blue screens. Gloved finger taps on one of the screens while black and white drones remained on the red bed in offline mode. Numeric and alphabetic information are displayed on all of them.

Currently Eve is analysing a timetable that indicates whose turn on a particular day is to provide the necessary intake of food; breakfast, lunch and dinner, with Elsword had done so the day before by preparing meaty delicacy which seems to ward the elf into an act call 'diet'.

Eve's turn will begin today while Rena's will be on the next. The order will recycle until further notice.

She taps her chin and sighs as she dismissed another screen which displayed a recipe for a sleeping agent. It was a plan based on one of the books which she would use on today's dinner but due to the ingredient being insufficient and most importantly untested, it was scrapped.

Eve let out another sigh and with a wave of a hand, the screens dematerialized. She snaps her fingers causing her two drones to be 'awaken' and she smiles as they immediately encircle her in a playful manner.

She closed the door behind her as soft as possible not to awaken the sleeping beauty in the room just opposite of hers. She then descends down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen where she will begin her appointed task. Again she sighs as she had forgotten to transport her 'food' making machine from the Black Crow.

Deciding to assist her in confirming the type of breakfast to be prepared, Moby the black drone, floats up the ceiling cupboard and opened it to reveal a loaf of bread. Remy, the white counterpart drone then brings down the bread to her view which gives her an idea on what to prepare.

Eve pats them and smile warmly. She snaps her finger and the two drones transformed into knives and preparation of a sandwich begins.

…

Elsword ends up seeking refuge in the toilet the whole day and Eve was banned from being in the kitchen soon after.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Rena, Elsword make his way back into the house. A roll of mattress leaned neatly at the corner of the living room among the chairs and tables. It had been three days since his room have been seized by a certain silver haired Nasod.

He shrugs at his circumstances before picking up his sword and a piece of cloth. It is a must for every swordsman to always maintain their sword for the sword is their life as per taught by both his sister and his new teacher, Raven.

He is currently in casual red shirt as usual and black shorts. As he begins to polish his sword, something small with a blue orb-like eye is descending down the stairs and moving fast behind him with great nimbleness. It is clearly undetected by the boy as he is reminiscing on the event that had transpired these last three days.

Raven had left the group, deciding to right the wrong he and his group had committed while finding his path of redemption. Aisha decided to hitch a ride to travel to some place call Feita in order to gain access to their library.

Elsword begins to miss the training session he had with the raven hair man and surprising the many outburst and argument he had with the purple haired girl.

Rena and Eve decided to stay with the former feeling the need to attend to the Tree of El until a stable form of security is formed and the latter with no place to take shelter in as she believed the hatred among the Ponggos against the Nasods still lingers.

He is thankful that he had already grown accustomed to sleeping on rough and uncomfortable places though he wished the Nasod girl would not had done so forcefully and importantly, only after he had remove the secret items which he had hidden in his room's ceiling.

"For someone that's cute, she really is pushing the wrong buttons…" he mused to himself but then he quickly glances around with his cheeks tinted in a shade of pink.

'_No body heard it right? If Rena or even Eve heard it-'_

His train of thought is disrupted when the elusive small figure springs in front of him. Instinct kicks in and the boy instantly rolls to the side with his sword and taking a fighting stance to meet the assailant.

"A Nasod Scout!" Elsword gasped as he remembered the 'shocking' time he had on Altera.

Before he can try to slay the mechanical crawler in front of him, something catches his attention. There's a label stamped at the side of it.

[Property of Eve]

"Ah" '_Oh it's Eve's. Seriously…'_ he let out as he gently lowers his sword.

Elsword sits back down and continues to polish his sword, ignoring the creeping crawler. However as time passes, he starts to wonder on why isn't the scout leaving or even what the purpose of it is being here in the first place.

Then something clicked in his mind. He stares at the scout and gulped down.

"Did…did you hear…?"

"… "the scout continues to stare at him.

Displeased by the silence, Elsword slowly stretches his arm forward and begins to flick the little machine, "Hello, anyone ther-?"

In a split second, electrical current courses through him. He internally curses himself for lowering his guard but is confuse to the sudden attack.

"Phase 1 is successful. Commencing Phase 2" is all he could hear before succumbing to the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

With a wave and a smile, Rena bid the red spiky haired boy farewell and casually strolls toward the forest which had and continues to serve as a refuge for the precious El shard.

As she enters the forest, she marvels at the wondrous sight of the life-enriched scenery and the ruins which she had never have the time to visit. The Tree knights and Fair Guardians, no longer affected by the loss of the El, allow the elf to pass them and in response, she nods courteously.

Her quest which brings her here is to gather some delicious and nutritious non-meaty ingredient ranging from fruits, vegetables, moss, leaves and grass to be used to prepare today's dinner.

With great flexibility, she leaps up one of the trees and when she returned, held in her arms are some bananas and apples. She placed the bountiful harvest she had obtained into a bag that had been enchanted with the ability to store more than what could have been expected, given by COBO corp.

Suddenly her long pointy ears twitch as they catch the sound of ruffling leaves and cawing sound. Rena leaps away just in time, avoiding the sudden drop kick of a fat red bird. From nowhere, she brings her bow out, aims and fires 4 arrows of mana rapidly and naturally accurate. Each shot struck the assailing bird and its drop dead on the ground

She let out a breath and stares at the corpse. Slowly her mind drifts to an image of a certain red haired boy who keeps on spouting the word meat as if a mantra and the warm smile he would have whenever a meal of meat is placed in front of him. Remembering the smile, her cheeks slowly heats up and she shakes her head to disperse the image.

Rena again focuses her tentative eyes on the corpse again and mutters silently, "Ju-just this once…" as she slowly walks toward it.

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:  
**

**KaitoKatashi** :- Happy? Ohoho perhaps and yes you've guess correctly~

**BomBDropper** :- Or Els going to get raped

**Crysalix00** :- Will see, will see~

**Stages are set and the lemon is coming cough~**


	3. Chapter 3

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

Up in the darkening sky, obscured by clouds is an airship dubbed the Black Crow 2.0. A girl dressed in white, violet and purple can be seen leaning on the rail with one of her hand on her cheeks. She seems to be lost in her thought as she stares at the horizon to the west. Her short purple twin tail rattled by the sudden gush of strong wind and yet it is still not enough to gain her attention.

Aisha sighs and continues to stare at the direction of the village of Ruben. It's already been three days since she had left the village with the ever stoic Raven. She gazes down the grassless ground beneath which hints her of her current position.

The ship is now crossing into the desert region of Berthma.

A flash of memories drown her thought, of the time when she was together with Elsword and Rena on the quest to retrieve the stolen El. She then recalled a memory that is quite special to her that made her blush.

It was a memory during their many nights in the desert before reaching Berthma.

The night in the desert was very cold. Even with a fire close by, it was still unbearable. The only solution was to hurdle together, suggested by the elf. Though she together with the red haired boy objected the idea at first, both of them relent on the second night. Elsword was sandwiched between the two girls much to his chagrin.

Aisha shakes her head to clear away the image of his sleeping face in front of her and the warmth of his back due to Rena proposing a swap in position with Elsword not having any say in it in the four days of crossing the desert.

"It's … Rena's idea … yeah … it's not like I enjoyed it or anything…" she whispered an excuse to herself.

She then returns her gazing toward the horizon again with a wistful thought.

_'I wonder what he is doing now…'_

* * *

"Ughhh" Elsword groans as he slowly regains his consciousness. The first thing he notices is the inability to move his arm and legs while lying on something soft. He can feel that his upper body do not have anything on them.

The next thing filled him with great distress as he can feel his pants being pulled away.

"Ah, you have awakened much earlier than expected. No matter, Phase 2 is near completion" the voice is familiarly monotonous and his eyes immediately went wide. In front of him is none other than Eve who had successfully pulled down his pants down to his ankle, revealing his red underwear.

"E-eve?! Wh-what the El are you doing?!" he stuttered in embarrassment though a question echoes in his mind.

_'Why didn't she do it before tying me up…?'_

"Phase 2 completed. Undertaking debriefing of Phase 3."

Ignoring the shriek of the hapless boy, Eve opens a book from and flips through the pages with her blue markings briefly turning red while her two drones float beside her.

'_That book looks….famili...OH NO!' _recognizing the book, Elsword looks up the ceiling and spot the hiding spot opened, confirming his suspicion. He struggles to free himself in order to pry the book away from the silver haired girl but again to no avail.

"Eve I…I can explain! You see…this book…is…erm…" Oh how he hopes to come up with a lie she would believe.

His expressions of panic and fear are displayed to her via the 'eyes' of her drone and for some reason, a smirk forms as if she is enjoying his hopelessness. Unbeknownst to her, something is slowly awakening in her personality core.

Eve closes the book and the red haired boy jolts in response. She turn her face toward him and leans forward while gently runs her hands through his hair, surprising her of its silky smooth texture. The restricted boy's body tenses at her cold touch and heat rises on his cheeks

"Phase 3 will begin shortly" Elsword's breathing stops as she slowly closes the narrow gap between their face. He looks into her eyes to see a hint of compassion hidden under the layer of icy illusion she had erected.

Her warm breath can be felt brushing against his face and he could smell the fresh scent coming from it. He tries to mutter a word, only to have their lips archived contact, silencing him.

It is as if a magic spell has been casted upon him, leaving him frozen in his track of mind, for there is nothing in his training that could have prepared him for this encounter of tenderness. But something urges him to fight back… his fighting spirit does not allow him to back away from any challenges and a crack to the overwhelming attack is spotted due to her own visible nervousness.

Eve's eyes dilate, caught off-guard by the surprise counter-attack and a soft moan escapes her control. The advance is unexpected but she welcomes it. The feeling of warmth and cold exchange among each side leads to a pleasuring equilibrium of temperature. Their tongue slowly and gently grazed each other as their moist tunnels connect. They begin to taste each other's tongue and the edges of the front teeth. They hum a moan as if a duet.

Liquids of different origin mingle and blend, concocting a new brand of taste which was shared among one another. It was sweet and exquisite as well as addictive which lead to their tongue to resort into an intense wresting competition in order to wring more fluid from each other.

Time passes and Eve can feel Elsword attempting to pull away but she relentless push herself forward, not wanting to relinquish the hold. Their eyes reflected the hazy stare of both side clearly as if a mirror.

However seeing his blanking red eyes, she came upon the realization of his well-needed air intake and immediately parted their lips, leaving both of them to gasp for air. A transparent string glimmers under the light, serving as a reminder to a connection that used to bridge from each other's mouth.

"Are you…unharmed?" she asked, worried that her aggressive action would bring any negative effect on the boy.

"W…wow…I…" he said with heaved breathe still in a daze. "I…give me a minute…" is all he can muster before his breathing finally calms down.

"Good to hear. Phase 4 will now be commencing."

"Phase 4 wha-?!" Finally regaining the light in his eyes, he sees the exotic Queen taking off her black glove to reveal a fine and fair fingers.

She then slowly climbs on top of him and positions her body where her head is at his sheathed 'sword' while her 'chamber', restricted by a white fabric door, displayed directly on his line of sight. A pressure build up on his chest yet surprisingly not as heavy as he had expected. The two drones levitate beside her and aim their 'focus' at him.

Eve closely observes a visible shaped lump within the red sheath and announced, "It seems Phase 3 had left an impression on you."

Elsword turns his head aside in shame but could not object the dire truth. This causes her to let out a giggle. Before he could rebuke her, he bit his lips as her delicate cold yet smooth fingers rummage through his 'sheath' and unsheathing his lower 'sword'.

Her head jerks aside as the member without warning springs to life and counteracting by swatting her cheeks. Elsword tries to hold back his laughter but to no avail.

"What an insolent pole…vulgar and crude just like its wielder" she pouted, "A punishment is at hand."

He stares at disbelief as she reels in her palm, knowing full well her signature attack is coming. He clutches his eyes and grits his teeth, bracing for the inevitable pain. Eve could feel her core beats erratically for every time she sees his fear as she muffles her giggle. Moment passes and Elsword opens his eyes to see or feel nothing had happen to his little Elsword.

"My my, to be able to perform [Iron body]…how peculiar" she teased as her eyes fixated at the hardened member laced with a red outline. She then flicks it numerous time, earning grunts and yips from her prisoner much to her amusement.

Though she would like to continue flicking it, there are other important matters to attend to. Bracing herself on the task at hand, her tongue plastered itself at the base of the 'sword' and slowly trace over the interesting markings to the tip, leaving a trail of glistering saliva.

However something catches her by surprise. She thought she had been prepared for the mind-numbing aroma after seeing what dreadful effects shown in her source material.

Apparently not.

As his musky smell intrudes into her nostril, causing her perception of the world to twirl. Her lips stayed at tip for a good minute and drool starts to overflow down the shaft. Elsword shudders at her steady paced breathe and the flowing coldness tickles his member. This sudden vibration allows Eve to regain her senses but not without letting the boy to detect the growing wetness on her 'door' by the darkening of the white fabric.

Finally managing to devise a programme to counteract the effects, she then playfully strokes the 'sword' at a constant speed with her hands while she licks around the tip, feeling the twitching pulses. The intended effect of her action then bears an immediate result.

"E-ve I…I'm going to-!"

A small amount of white viscous substance begins to leak out of the tip and it didn't take long for the [Flame Geyser] to erupt. Thankfully his warning prevents the geyser from smearing her fair face completely. Once the geyser had subsided, her tainted hand is pulled away from the limping member.

Her amber eyes begin an inspection on the flowing warm substance still clinging onto her delicate fingers._ 'Substance contains citric acid, free amino acids, fructose, enzymes, phosphorylcholine, prostaglandin, potassium, and zinc. No harmful ingredient detected.'_

She internally catalogues the various elements within it while experiment on its viscosity at the same time ignoring the panting sound behind her.

Turning her head, the silver haired Nasod smoothly licks and sucks on her fingers with a seductive smile while making erotic sounds._ 'Salty…'_ She made sure he would bear witness to her act of depravity as clear as possible and to be able to behold his face of embarrassment.

Before long, at the corner of her eyes, Elsword's little 'Elsword' starts to augment itself from its limped state, growing into a size bigger than before. It was glowing with a red radiance that temporary blinds her optical senses.

The growth finally stops upon reaching its [Armageddon Blade] form. Eve purses her lips, bracing herself for the completion of Phase 4 and wondering if her mouth has the capability for it.

* * *

Sound of flowing water enters the long pointed ears. Rena hums as she washes away the blood from her hand in the river. As the colour of red slowly dissipates along the current, her reflection can be seen smiling ever so brightly. Parts of her clothe and bag can be seen stained with little blood. In her mind are the picture of meaty food surrounded by the colour of green as well as a happy red haired boy.

Once her hands have been free from blood, she picks up a small yet sharp object lying right beside her. It was a sword which she had borrowed from a friendly Tree Knight.

"I can't wait to surprise him tonight~" she mused as she enters deeper into the forest in order to check on the El.

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:  
**

**KaitoKatashi** :- Spoiler, I'm making Elsword the bottom of the relationship~

**VeteranNeko** :- yes, preparing meaty product food~

**Oh no Eve is awakening to a new fetish soon! Decided to 'split' the lemon hehe split. In order for a higher rating in SFW, words are censored with innuendo~  
**

**Sorry for Elsai shipper, I'm putting Aisha in the bunker while Rena with mysterious candidates at the backseat. **

**Sorry again if my English ends up 'turning' you lots 'off' cough  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

Rena dodges swings and slashes as if a wind spirit. She is currently engaging in a battle with bandits who was on the way to attack the El tree at the time when the security had not been fully established.

Her mood is not very pleasant but an irritated mood. Scrap that, it is of murderous rage. Her kicks are no longer set to disable temporary but permanently. She has thought that she could return back home early after checking up on the defences around the El Tree until this event happened.

Another kick causes sound of bone cracking to echo into the forest merging with screams of agony. She clicks her tongue as she fires 4 arrows rapidly, striking the legs of the fleeing bandits in order to make sure that ALL of the bandits have been restrained to avoid any future problems.

When the noises in the forest have died down, Rena stood amongst the many unconscious and suffering bodies, groaning silently in pain. She let out a sigh and begins to search her blood stained bag for some ropes to tie each and every one of them before dragging them to the authorities.

"Guess dinner will have to wait…" she mused dejectedly.

* * *

Elsword stares at the silver haired girl's back, dumbfounded at the sudden pause.

_'Why is she even doing this?' _he thought.

"Ev-VE!" the red haired boy gasped in shock before he could ask when she suddenly goes down and clasps her lips around it, enveloping it with her soft and moist cavern wall. The question is pushed back deep into his mind as a result.

It is to her surprise that she manages to fit the member in her mouth. However, since this is her first time doing this, her teeth end up grazing on the edge. This causes Elsword to groan in pain.

"Awolog-ies" she said still with a filled mouth. After reaching the bottom, her head proceeds to bob up and down on the enlarged 'sword' while trying not to choke on in. There was a few unsuccessful attempts leading to a symphony of discomforting grunts until she finally found the perfect rhythmic movement.

Eve uses her tongue to wrap and carefully apply pressure at certain parts of the shaft while the inner moist wall held it in place. This brings out his failed attempt in muffling his moan of pleasure much to her delight.

Helplessness washes over the restrained boy once again as he is being assaulted without mercy. His face reddened and he can sense her smirking around the shaft. Suddenly something struck him.

_'Wait…is she copying from the books? Then, two can play this game!' _

It is fortunate for him that he is the owner of source material used by the Nasod thus this allows him an insight of a plan to retaliate. Immediately the weak point is detected just right in front of his eyes, the dampened white fabric which bares none from seeing the 'chamber'.

With great recklessness, he cranes his head forward and buried his face into the two soft buns deliberately exposing him to the musky warm smell which temporary clouded his mind. With great hardship, he manages to shake away the aftereffect and his tongue performs a [Mega Slash] at the dampening 'door'.

This sudden attack causes Eve to bite down on the 'sword'. Luckily she stopped before castrating him thanks to the loud grunt but the force is still enough to warrant a mark.

After a brief ceasefire, both sides continue their attacks on each other's weak spot.

Elsword's tongue attacks the flexible white 'door' with [Fatal Fury], with the final strike pushing a stab into the 'door'. Eve retaliates with [Illusion Strike], bombarding his lower weapon with her tongue strikes. On the other hand, the red assailant's tongue finally slips through the side of the 'door' and charges into the moist inner working of the chamber with [Assault Slash] , tasting a blend of sweet and salty moisture. He could feel her teeth closing once again but thankfully it is only akin to chewing.

A few minutes of sloshing and slurping passed and Eve can feel the rate of pulses on the 'sword' increasing. Elsword can feel the constricting wall of 'chamber', Both know that it is the warning signal before the inevitable release of both combatants.

In a split second before the release, Eve straightened her body which smothers her rum on Elsword's face and allowing his tongue to dig deeper as well as making sure he could no pull away. Her head then presses down, swallowing the 'sword' completely in order to prevent the soon to be released viscous liquid from escaping.

"Ev-mm-ve!" "M-e-lsmod!"

Both of them shout each other name as the dam release the flood in a muffled voice.

Once again Elsword unleashes his [Flame Geyser], complete critical than before causing her head to knock up by a small margin. Nevertheless Eve successfully pushes down and guzzles down the geyser with ease without any spilling.

At Elsword's side however, he fails to intercept her [Dimension Link – Guardian]'s destructive waves cleanly, resulting in drenching his entire face with steaming fluid and spreading the wetness across the fabric underneath.

With great care, the silver head retract her head, letting his once majestic 'sword' to return to its '+ 0' enhancements and arches her back to separate her end from his face, leaving him gasping.

"Are you able to continue?" she asked as she eyed at the limping member.

"I…I think…I'm out..." he replies breathlessly with his mind in a hazy state.

She let out an impatient sigh but then she decrees that rest is needed and also the time is right to sate her curiosity.

"Elsword" she speaks his name, earning his partial-attention, "There is something in which that piqued my mental acquisitiveness that you might have the answer to."

"Erm…yes?" he asked with his mind still numbed by the pleasure.

"It seems that in all of the many published material you had procured, all the female character has one thing in common."

Her statement shakes him from his numbness and he gulps down.

"They all possess a similar hairstyle in which the hair is tied up behind their back, resembling the form of a horse's tail" Eve said with her back still turned to him.

"Ponytail…" he let out a word, a correction to her statement. Nonetheless this leaves him looking to the side in disbelief at what he spouts.

"Ah, so the style of the hair is called the 'Ponytail'. Interesting indeed" Elsword can hear the clasping sound of her hand together as she states her understanding.

"Then does that mean that… perhaps…" she said as she peers over her shoulders.

Elsword grits his teeth and his face turns red in shame as he awaits her to finish her statement which he know would come back to haunt him one day. She smirks at the sight of his squirming nervousness and decides to prolong the delay.

"…per…perhaps what?" he asked, still facing away, finally fed up with the suspense.

"Do you perhaps have a fetish for such a hairstyle?"

"I-I what - no of course not…It's just…just that all the…books only have this kind of…hairsty- ahh" his stammered answer melted into a gasp when he felt her cold hands once again grasped on his little Elsword. He twists his eyes toward the Nasod but they widen in shock at what he saw. To make things worse, a reaction which he dreadfully wished to never happen, happened.

Eve can't believe what her action has awakened. By simply holding her hair up in a ponytail with one hand and the other on the member, Elsword's 'sword' regains its '+10' enhancement…, no, it transcended to '+11'.

Her amber eyes split their focus toward the expression of the boy and at the newly forming 'sword'.

The 'sword' now shines brighter with sparkles and many exquisite runes engraved along it. From her touch alone, she can tell that it is sturdier compared to before and according to her readings, its length increased by 22.5%. Even her hand is desperately trying to cling onto it but only able to create a three-quarter circle.

It has achieves a new form, the fable noted [Armageddon Blade].

"…"

"…"

No blink is made as a moment of silence passes.

The silence shatters when Eve decides to swallow hard, rinsing the remnant white vicious fluid down her throat and slowly got herself off the bed after nodding. She snaps her fingers and her two drones float beside her. Some sort of a hairpin is brought and then equipped on her hair to maintain the ponytail hairstyle.

At the same time, Elsword's eyes follow her every move, only blinking when her black attachment detaches itself onto the wooden floor. Next her white dress fell graciously as well, followed by the white corset along her waist. Finally with the help of the drones, the top half of her clothing is removed to reveal the wet panty and translucent short undershirt with linings of frills at the edged. Even those are removed but in a mesmerizing slow pace. His member twitches accordingly much to his embarrassment.

_'Exotic…' _is the first word that came to his mind as he ogles at her.

"Next, Phase 5 will ..." there is a pause at her declaration as she stares down her chest but then continued, "Finally Phase 6 will begin!"

She corrected herself before she ascends gracefully up the bed and slowly descends only to pause at a kneeling pose just hovering above the glistening member. It is Elsword's turn to swallow hard as he stares at the chamber's entrance leaking a sparkling line of fluid and he shivers when it drips along his 'sword'.

"Eve…why…why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

Eve however simply stares at him and replied, "This is a must…to obtain the conclusion…" and in quick precision, she impales herself onto it. Her face breaks into a pained expression and at the same time Elsword let out a surprised yelp upon feeling the contracting fleshy moist wall.

She clenches her eyes shut and continues to reassure herself of the mission's reward on completion in order to take her mind away from the pain. She comes to an abrupt stop when she could not descend any further and breathes a sigh of relief.

However the taste of victory dissipates when she came to the harsh realization of her failure. The 'sword' is indeed within her with the tip poking on the entrance of her [Generator Black Hole] but only three quarter of the whole thing had been enveloped by her lower cavity.

She tries to push the member further but her strength is sapped away by the unworldly pain. Even though Elsword can feel the pleasure wrought by the walls, he can see the desperation on her face and the tears being shed.

It is then a revelation strikes him.

'_If she is following the scenes in the book of 'educational' purposes very closely and also something about the ending…Then…that would mean Eve actually have feeling toward me…'_

"Eve!" Elsword called out to her as he arched her body and thrusts his member deep into her.

Eve widens her eyes as the 'sword' is at last fully 'sheathed' before slowly letting out a warm smile, overjoyed that he have replied to her action.

At that instant just as quick, her eyes display flickering static. Sparks fly out of her cone shaped ears. Her shoulder slumps and her hands lose their strength, limping onto the bed. Her head then turn downward, bobbing for a moment before coming to a rest. Drool flow down her gapping mouth and streams of hot steaming liquid rush down from her lower mouth, further damping the bed sheets.

"erm…Eve?"

Elsword calls out to her but to no avail. The two drones can only stare at each other in theawkward pause, hoping one of them would know on what to do in this unforeseen situation.

* * *

Somewhere far far away to the east in a small room, a lone red haired girl sits in front of a mirror. She is dressed in a black skin tight clothing akin to a bodysuit with only the skin of her thigh is revealed. A long red coloured scarf with gold trimmings and tattered edge bundled together on top of the table.

Reflected by the mirror is a face of conflicted expression. She grabs her hair by the center length, forming a ponytail hairstyle. She looks to the left and right, analyzing the swaying movement of her hair. She frowns as she let go of her hair, letting them to smoothly flow and spread downward.

The ponytail hairstyle, influenced by a sudden 'discovery', was once one with her looks but due to taking up a new identity as the mysterious Dark Knight, she changed it into a freely formed hairstyle as well as oping for a new name. She looks down at her attire and blushes.

_'Stupid Luichel and her designs! If he ever sees me like this...I'll...I'll kill myself!'_

A knock on the door snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Commander, Chief Penensio calls for your presence!" the knocker voiced behind the door.

"I'll be right there."

She sighs as she equipped her scarf and walks toward the door.

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:  
**

**KaitoKatashi** :- I prefer male's to be submissive hehe~

**VeteranNeko** :- Thanks but be warn, quality will definitely drop even further soon...

**Not so mysterious character at the end and you probably know what happened to her... was going for other but reasons...  
**

**Rena's turn soon~**

**Welp, my mind ends up thinking of inputting Chung's part in...before thinking about Aisha's part...Someone slap me out of it please!  
**

**OTL**


	5. Chapter 5

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

_Wrryy wry…_

"I think her eyes just twitch. Try it again" Elsword, still restrained on the bed, commands the two drones which are hovering behind the silver haired girl's unmoving body.

With a nod, their lance-like hands spark and electric strikes at the girl's cone-shaped ears.

_Wrryy Wrrrrrrrrryyyy_

Finally the sound of engine starting emits from her. The girl's head mechanically cranes upward, facing the ceiling and a cute dragging moan escapes her parted lips, akin to a deflation of a balloon.

Her eyes blink twice, regaining their optical vision. She looks around her until she feels something hard inside of her. Realizing what it is, her eyes zoom in on the boy in an insane speed that catches him by surprise.

"Ev-eve…are you oka-?" before his question of worry can be finished, cold hand slaps his face and a palm print is left. His expression turns to a dumbfounded looks, wondering why the attack.

"That … Elsword, is for not alerting me to your advancement" as if having the capabilities of mind reading, she answers and then leans in, giving him a quick kiss. The boy's face lights up and incoherent words left his gaping mouth causing the girl to giggle playfully.

"And that is for answering me" she proclaimed with a smile as she gently caresses the bump that indicates the sheer size of the boy's lower 'sword' within her.

"Now as we are one, shall we begin Phase 6?"

An uncharacteristic smirk formed as he gives her an answer in a form of an awkward slow nod.

Even though she had received the signal to start, she finds that the gears in her lower limbs rotate ever so sluggishly. However this is not only the one that complicates her ascension as for every few millimetres up, pleasuring pain stimulate her senses which ends up sapping her strength.

In order to counteract the problem, she places her hands on his chest as support and even that seems to be quite unstable. Her 'third eye' blinks and her drones attach themselves on her back with the purpose of assisting her to ascend.

"Ah…haa…" she let out a cute slurry moan as she feels a lonely space within her left by his member when she ascends.

Upon reaching the maximum height she and her drones can hold, Eve carefully descends and she feels another jolt of pleasure that causes her as well as the boy to let out a long dragging moan in a mix of high and low pitch. She pauses in her track to recover her bearing before she repeats the agonizing torture while clenching her eyes shut.

To her, it is a mystery on why she was equipped with such a lower function but the question soon fades away due to the feeling of her [Generator Black Hole] being struck by a constant flow combo. This sends her mind into a blissful blank as it is both amazing and incomparable to what have been displayed in her work material.

As time goes by, she grows accustomed to the suffering pleasure and her movement begins to move in a more fluid pace, her newly fitted ponytail sways along.

"Ha it ah feels ha good~ "she meowed still with her eyes closed. Elsword on the other hand remains silent with an expression as if he has something to say to her but hesitate to ruin the moment.

Her core beats erratically and her motherboard register escalating enjoyment similar to what she had experienced before in the hand of his tongue. It didn't take long for her [Generator Black Hole] to finally release the burst damage. Her head crane to the back and a stream of shimmering fluid spray through the miniscule opening of her plugged hole.

Eve let out breathe but notice something amiss. She looks back down on the red haired by and realized from his hesitant expression that she had failed to leave an impression on his 'sword'.

"Ah…" her pride is damaged and she looks down dejectedly.

It is a fact that Nasods tend to be tenacious thus she restart the process once again, this time with her eyes open to use his expression as a mean to ensure her action does not grant a one-sided benefit.

"You…you may move accordingly" she gives her order mid breathe and Elsword nods.

In hope to avoid what had happened before, the restrained boy slowly thrusts his hip in accordance to her movement. However…

"Aih!"

…an accidental mis-thrust ends up causing the girl to squeak and she look down into a cute pout earning her a giggle and the boy a slap soon after.

After the minor setback, they continue their teamwork in instilling pleasure on both of them. At the same time, soft creaking sound of a door being slightly opened is left to deaf ears.

Suddenly Elsword moans out which he tries to muffle to no avail and Eve simply smiles as she has finally found the correct rhythm. Nonetheless, she reenacts the rhythm and it is now the boy's turn to moan.

Their foggy breathe blend into a visible smoke as she leans it. She coils her hand around his neck and proceeds in with a deep kiss dampening their united moan. She squealed into his mouth when she feels his member vibrating inside of her which sends tremor over her body.

_'It's almost time'_

Eve separates herself from him to allow him to have his well-needed air intake. "Together now~" she said before immediately dives in for yet another passionate tongue wrestling.

Reaching the climax, muffled screams can be heard as Elsword unleashes another shot of [Flame Geyser] which clashes with her released [Generator Black Hole]'s [Black Hole]. They continue to be joined for several minutes letting their quivering body slows down to a rest.

"Puah ha~" both of them make the sound once their lips parted with a trail of saliva bridging their lips.

Foggy breathe sips through the slit of the door undetected as they have their moment of rest.

A calm moment arrives but soon shatters when her amber eyes laid upon his hopeless expression causing her body to shiver intensely with excitement and her arousal parameter shot up.

She can see clearly his red dyed cheeks and the visible breathe he released from his mouth. His half-closed eyes are in a daze and trinket of saliva slowly drips down his gaping mouth.

_'More!~'_

Strange thoughts ushered her to bring out more of his state in a voice akin to her own and it seems that she has awakened to a new programmed characteristic.

"Eve what h ah…!" the boy squeaked in a surprised vulnerable tone as she performs an encore. He was surprised when a devil-like image flashes before his eyes.

"Wa-ait, ple-ah-se let me rest!" his pleads ignored as she increases the intensity of her hip's movement by tenfold. Wet sloshing fills the room while her eyes continue to marvel is pitiable expression.

Minutes passed and to her chagrin, she can feel herself reaching her peak of control of her 'dam' but she struggles to hold it in as pride dictates her to not lose this 'battle' as well.

"Ev-eve, I'm going to…!"

Fortunately it was him who had relented first and the [Flame geyser] erupts once more, pouring scorching viscous liquid into her [Generator Black Hole]. Then in just a second the sheer awakened warmth melts her resistance and her [Black Hole] 'explodes'. Glistering liquid sprays out the small cracks of her plugged lower region.

"Quite vigorous aren't you, Elsword~" she mused and gives him a peck but received no answer from the dazed boy.

Eve is happy that she had achieved her goal and feels the warmth inside of her. She then slowly raises herself to unsheathe the 'sword' but with great difficulty due to it not decreased in size.

She sighs and takes one last look at his dazed expression, savoring the rush of excitement it grants though quite troubled at her sudden delights at his suffering. Meanwhile in her mind, a system to handle such the task of intercourse is being configured for future uses.

Suddenly just when her lips twist itself into a smirk, Elsword's red eyes let out a shine and red aura manifest on his body. The next thing she knows, her control of her body is lost due to being completely paralyzed by pleasure.

* * *

Elsword had never felt so powerless before in his life other than being restrained or being beat up by his dear elder sister, Elesis… well the latter was a 'can't be help situation'.

At first it was…alright in a sense as the silver haired girl moved her hip in a relatively slow pace and with care. That ponytail of hers left him mesmerized as it sways about.

He even got some laugh from her failed attempt to get his reaction at first and was rewarded with a slap. Then when they work together in a mutual rhythm, the feeling of pleasure wrought is far better than what he experienced before at his own hand.

Trouble arises when she entered her awakening state. He could have sworn that an image of a devil-like Eve briefly flashed before him but this thought was overwhelmed by pleasure.

Each bumps along the walls as his 'sword' is made to enter the [Generator Black Hole] dealt continuous stimulation on his girth. Suction within intensify soon after, shaving away his strength to resist his growing [150 MP] skill activation combined with the lingering sensitivity from before.

In the end he suffered utter defeat.

Through his blurred vision, he could see the satisfactory gleamed amber joy of a victor looking down on the defeated him. It was a mortifying feeling and yet …it excites him, to be overpowered by her for some reason.

It was then an image of a red ponytailed figure flashes before him and fire of determination sparked within his soul. He was taught to never give up a fight and his doused fighting spirit reignited, fuelling him with the strength needed to launch a counter-attack.

Red aura and energy flows around his body, encasing it in a red outline. He knows he needs to time his recovery as the [Iron Body] can only last for a short time.

As the girl, believed to have won, slowly pulls her body away, he sees his chance. He strikes by thrusting his hip upward, repeating the same way he had used to answer her and the tip embed itself into the [Generator Black Hole].

"Ack…El-Elsword?!"

Her voice is filled with confusion and surprise but this does not stop his heavy hit combos powered by the Aura of Destruction and the element of surprise. Due to the buff, his attack is now increased by 100%...no, it has increased by 150% more efficiency and the result can be seen clearly.

"Unga ah ah…" incoherent sound is made as Eve has lost her strength causing her hand to slack and knee to falter. Losing her footing, she falls down on his body with her head resting on his collarbone. Her body spasm uncontrollably as if is being electrocuted. Her mind is in complete disarray as his relentless attack continues to penetrate her [Generator Black Hole] as to not give her the chance to rectify the mess.

She knows she needs him to stop if she hopes to turn the tide. She tried to command her drones or even to summon the Nasod Scout to stun him but her abilities have ceased to function while her drones are thrown offline by the feedback. Moved by pride, she looks at him sternly and tries to command him.

"El-ah-sword…sto-stopp…ah ah I coman-aah-nd you!"

Nonetheless, Elsword ignored her and unleashes his full heavy combo of [ZXX] as his 'sword' charges through the wet meaty hallway followed by the combo of [^XXX]. Then he performs the basic heavy combo of [XXZ] that caused her hip to be launched upward and he chains the combo with [X] as her hip drops back on the hard pole.

"Pw-ah-ea-ah-se, I be-ah-g you to haa ah stop!" her voice turned into the tone of desperation but he paid her no heed as this is the price for turning one's back on the enemy.

"No more...stop…It-It's driving me…ah…haywi-ah-wire!"

[XXX], [ZZZX], [^X], combo after combo is unleashed on her. Flow of water continues to flood the mattress as she continues to moan and be left helpless to the combo attacks.

"For…forgive ah Forgive me alre-ah-dy aah forg-uaah uah ah ha!"

Soon any words that are managed to be said turn into unrecognizable akin to gibberish.

Feeling his newfound strength diminishing, he knows it is time to end this. Elsword smashes his [Armageddon Blade] deep into her, feeling his 'sword' reaching the very core of her [Generator Black Hole] and then three consecutive waves of scorching viscous [Triple Flame Geyser] erupts into it.

Her amber eyes rolled up and she gurgles foams as a result, overwhelmed by the otherworldly heat.

Then the room is only filled with the sound of heavy breathing.

Eve lay motionlessly on top of Elsword with her belly inflated to impossible size and quivers accordingly to his pulsing member. Lumps of viscous liquid flow out of the crevices left behind by the shrinking member.

"Ha…ha…" Elsword gasped for air after the last ounce of his fluid is released. He looks down and smirks victoriously at the sight of the spasm nasod but immediately fell disheartened at the running tears.

"Ev..eve? Hey wake up…Oh El, Rena going to be angry…hey…I…I'm sorry…I…I-gh ha!" his attempt to apologized is disrupted yet again when he feel his 'sword' being caressed in a severely constricting and pleasuring manner.

'_How?!' _the question comes to mind as the perpetrator's hip is clearly not moving and yet the stimulus is as if it does.

"My my, you really did a number on me dear Elsword~"

Words bring a dreadful and ominous feeling enter his ears. At her sudden change of tone, his face turns so pale that his blush shines so brightly as if able to serve as the source of illumination in the room.

"Ho-ughhh!" Elsword clenches his teeth as the stimulus intensify.

Eve smiles and leans in to whisper to him, "How you ask? Well, it's a little something I've come up with for future use. It is only at its preliminary phase. So, you have my thanks for saving my time on _volunteering_~"

"Now for test one~"

Bumps continue to move along his member in a motion akin to the conveyor belts in the factory in Altera. The wall compresses in a constant pace. Slowly, Elsword can feel the growing feeling of release once again as the movement increased.

"I'm going to…huh?!" he gasped confusingly as he was about to have a release, the motion stopped. He is left dumbfounded and he stares at the girl who has returned to a sitting position. Then the motion of the tender walls continues and to his horror it stopped once again when he was about to release.

"What's wrong, Elsword?" Eve asked with a sly smile while tilting her head.

"Urhmm…no…nothing at all…I think we should finish up before Rena return…" he answered with a smile and again the torturous moment continues. He tries to thrust his hip but to no avail as the silver haired girl has pinned him down using unparalleled strength.

His smile turns into a wry smile as time passes. His eyebrows frown and drools escaped his unmaintained mouth. When he looks back up at her, he finds her amber eyes looking sideway to the door.

"Eve what are you-?" "Rena" she suddenly said causing him to be in high alert. As he is about to turn his attention to the door in fright, two cold hands grasp his head and hold them in place to face her nearing face.

There was an "Eek" sound at the mention of the Elf's name but Elsword failed to notice it.

"I'm quite disappointed in you, Elsword" she cooed seductively as the pressure on his member increased drastically causing him to grunt," Why mention the name of _another_ during this time?"

She leans as if giving him a kiss but then bites his lips, drawing blood. This caused him to jolt in pain.

Eve licks the blood from her lips as she left and proclaimed, "Perhaps, you had wished for Phase 5?"

"Pha-phase 5 agh ha…" again the motion stopped right before his release. Frustration only grows.

"Yes, Phase 5~" she continued while grasping her chest which answered his question.

"From Altera until now, you always have eyes on _hers_. I can see as it is plain as day. From the entire 'reference' book you had procured, 85% of the story has the female lead possessing the requirement for Phase 5. I'm pleased that there is still other size you still prefer though."

Eve stares into his eyes as his eyes stare right back. Her fingers reach out to tap his chin in a playful manner and he gulps down in response.

"N-no, what are you saying…ha...aah!" his excuse is totally shattered as the 'opening' of her lower member clasped tightly around his trapped 'sword'.

"Yes yes I was staring at them!" he answered franticly.

"Then please answer me truthfully in detail…" she trails and caresses his cheeks causing him to shudder in fear, "…on how you would had wished to satisfy yourself with _them_~ If you answer me, truthfully, then I shall grant you your long awaited release~"

Elsword clammed down his mouth in an act of defiance but such act soon proves to be futile in a long run under the particular torture matter.

"Do not worry about Rena _ever_ hearing about it. She won't _be_ coming back for approximately another 30 minutes. Anything here will be kept only between us _here_~" she whispered words of temptation.

He was trained in body and mind to handle any pain and situation, trained after training by his superhuman sister, at a very young age.

However his training proves to be a waste in his current predicament. His mighty 'sword' now becomes his undoing as pain continues to stack on top. It almost feels like it is going to explode anytime soon.

Before long, desperation drives him to try to move his hip and even thrashing about to get a movement but it is all for naught as the now alive drones together with the silver haired girl proved themselves to be a heartless obstacle.

Another stimulus strikes and his mental fortitude crumbles.

"I…hnng…I want to…" with bright red and tearful face, he finally confessed.

A muffled surprised heave is left unheard.

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:  
**

**KaitoKatashi** :- /slapped/ thanks and using skill names to censored out those word hehe~ Seriously though, Armageddon blade is quite OP combined with LK fast mp gain...

**There. The clues to answer what Phase 5 is all about and I wonder who is the eavesdropper suppose to be haha~  
**

**Running out of words and end up cutting a certain eavesdropper's point of view as it went longer than expected. It will be moved to next chap. **

**Finally **I would like to apologies for the badly written scene as well...no experience cough.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

The sun rises, its light beams through the slits of the curtain and onto the body of an unworldly beauty. The body stirs and slowly eyelids open up revealing green eyes. The figure slowly sits up and raises slender arm up. A long yawn escapes the tender lips while long pointed ears twitch.

The identity of the owner of said body is none other than the caring and somewhat menacing elf, Rena.

She rubs her head and her expression shows exhaustion as if she had not slept. Her eyes briefly widen as she feels around the mattress along her lower body. The elf blushes when she stares at the spot.

There is a wet spot and she knew what had transpired.

Sounds of plates clattering distract her thought.

'_Ah, I'll do it later…'_

She got out of the bed and gracefully walks toward her clothing which is folded on the wooden chair. From the smells of meat that had sip through the door's crack, she knows that the day is Elsword's turn to cook.

She scratches her chin as she ponders on the reason she ends up being awaken later than the boy for the boy is known to be a heavy sleeper or in order word, lazy but only in waking up.

The stairs creak softly as she descends down and when she enters the living room, she is surprise at the presence of a plate of mixed vegetable. Eve is already in her seat and gives a nod as a greeting which she returns as such. Rena then looks around and sees Elsword bringing a plate of meat to the table.

"Good morning Elsword" she said to the red haired boy with a beaming smile.

"Go-good mor-ah-ning"

Rena raised an eyebrow as she could have sworn she heard the very same sound he made the night 'before'. His face looks flushed and weary. His glazed eyes seem to be concentrating on other things. The way he walks is also suspicious as he wobbles toward his seat.

"Uag ha…" she manages to pick up his soft moan when he sits down as nothing can escapes her tentative ears.

"Elsword, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

The red haired boy looks at her with bright red cheeks and Rena barely misses the brief moment his gaze turns toward the silver haired girl who sits opposite of him.

"No-nothing at all. Come on now, you better eat before it gets cold" he replied with a wry smile.

She nods as she has no way to force the answer out from him and sits down. Then she picks up a spoonful of green and places them on her plate. Using this chance to quench one of her curiosity, she calls up to the boy "Hey Elsword" while lifting a spoon filled green.

"Hmm?" Elsword replied with a mouthful of meat.

Rena chuckles a little at his puffed face but immediately regains her composure and asked "Why the sudden green?"

Eve stares at them like a predatory on their prey while her two drones cut up the slab of meat into numerable cubes and rearranging them with some pieces of cabbages. In one fell swoop, Elsword swallows the content in his mouth which astounds the other two.

"Well…" he trails as he scratches his cheek, "… it's to repay you the other night. You did go all your way to prepare some chicken even though you only eat vegetables."

Rena waves her hand and said, "Aww you don't need to do that. I can't always be pushy in my diet."

"So, how is it?" Elsword then asked.

Hearing this, she sticks the spoon filled with green and into her mouth. The sensation is amazing and she couldn't help to take in another spoonful.

"This is amazing. How did you come up with it?" she questioned while again taking in another spoon.

"Well, it's not like I can only cook meat. I still eat vegetables though not much he he-ah!" his laugh ends with a sudden yelp and Rena can see the force he is applying on his spoon. He then glares wearily at the silver haired girl.

"I believe we should make haste to the tree of El, right Elsword?" Eve proclaimed with a deadpanned expression clearly annoyed at what she deemed to be their _subtle_ flirting.

Rena is surprised and somewhat annoyed at the nasod. She then suggests with a smile, "Maybe I should tag along as well, the more the mer-"

"Volunteering yourself is commendable but for today only Elsword and _I _will be going" the Nasod Queen interjected while emphasizing the 'I'.

"Eve I think she can-ah!" he paused blushingly and continues, "Yeah, I promised to show her around the tree and…ermm you already went there anyway heh heh…" while giving a wry smile which Rena returns with her own.

* * *

In the training ground of Ruben Village, dummies of wood are placed in a line along the field with picture of badly drawn heads plastered on them. The sounds of water running across the stream are drowned by the sounds made by the impact between the slender yet sturdy leg and the wooden dummies.

"Volunteering yourself is commendable…ha!" Rena grumbled as she unleashes a fury of kicks on a wooden dummy.

"You already went there anyway… ha" one powerful kick shatters the target dummy.

"Mou! If you don't want me to follow then say so. Don't just use a lie that's so obvious!" she lectured to no one in particular and slowly makes her way to the next dummy which had the expression befitting it's end plastered on its face.

The lovely and caring elf is uncharacteristically angry for each word she repeated was said by the Nasod Queen and the red haired knight. However the one she is angry more is herself as she could have followed them if she had stood her ground in joining them. She wonder why did she hesitate due to the unbeknownst fear she had been instilled with by the incident last night.

She blushes briefly before she takes a deep breath and takes a stance ready to release her pent up frustration of anger and some other feeling.

* * *

**Flashback**

The sun slowly set in the background as Rena finally arrived to her new home. She hummed a tune as she patted her bag that had a dried blood stain. In her mind, images of a shocked red haired boy played and the changes of his expression to a delightful one made her heart flutter in anticipation.

Upon nearing the double-storey wooden house, peculiar noises can be detected by her super hearing ears.

"Ah…haa…" it was a cute slurry voice and it sounded awfully unfamiliar.

She could have shouted to those that should have been in the house, Eve and Elsword but for some reason she decided to silently creep into the house in order to not alert whatever foreign being in the house. Darkness slowly slipped into the room but since she has eyesight far better than most human, the lights of El within the house were not activated.

Then she picked up a mixture of low and high pitch which carried the same nature of the one she heard before.

"Ha it ah feels ha good~" as she slowly and carefully climbed up the fleeting stairs she heard only the higher pitch voice.

A giggle followed by a slap is heard which slowly cemented the identity of the voice bearer.

"You…you may move accordingly"

Her eyes widen as she recognized the flat voice at that moment. It belongs to none other than the silver haired girl who was the Queen of Nasod, Eve of Altera.

_'Di-did Eve just make those sounds?'_ Rena thought as clearly the self-proclaimed emotionless Nasod could not possibly be making those sounds and yet she can hear it now.

"Aih!" a sudden high pitched voice was heard bringing in her senses.

Rena anxiously placed her hands on the door knob and opened it slightly. The crack was big enough for her to peer in so that she can determine what was going on in the room.

Suddenly strange musky smell intruded through her nose and overwhelmed her mind causing her to falter to her knees. She recovered soon after but felt herself heating up. She squatted down to peer in and what she saw left her speechless.

The Nasod Queen was on top of the red haired knight who was similarly in a naked state. He was held in place by straps of black cords which resembled the whip the Eve had used in battle. But this was not the only thing that shocked her.

When Eve was raised upward, a glistering and thick pole-like item can be seen which then plunged into the small silver haired girl's body at her lower region causing her to moan as she descend.

Rena clasped on her mouth to stop a gasp as it didn't take long for the elf to identify the 'item'. She saw it once before, at the time when the three of them, Aisha, Elsword and Rena, had solved the problem residing in the Dragon Nest. She managed to pull both of them together in trying out the hot spring available.

During an argument between Aisha and Elsword as per norm, she saw the 'item' when the boy deliberately stood up and his towel fell. It was what she dubbed as the little 'sword' of the boy. However the size now dwarfed what she saw before.

Rena could only stare with her mouth wide open, mesmerized by the exquisite carving etched along the mighty [Armageddon Blade] and shine added by the flowing glistering water.

"Wh-what is she doing to him?!" she muttered softly to herself and clenched her fist, feeling something welling in her chest as she continued to monitor them.

_'I- I need to stop this!' _her mind declared but her body was frozen in place when she heard the blissful moan of the boy.

Sounds of wetness and moaning echoed in the room. Slowly she saw Eve leaning in and coiling her hand around his neck which they proceed to connect their lips in a deep passionate kiss, dampening their united moan.

Rena's mind suddenly spins and she can feel the hurtful feeling intensified in her chest. She placed her hand on her chest and felt the erratic beating of her heart. Her eyes still focused on the scene of depravity and she bit her lips unconsciously.

Her face was flushed and her breath quickened. She wanted to look away but her eyes were glued to the scene in rooms.

As if having the mind of its own, her free hand sneaked under her skirt and easily bypassed the dampened green stripped white underwear. Fingers trailed along the borders of the empty hole. Slowly her index finger scaled up to the tip of the small bud and gently caressed it which sends electrifying pleasure coursing across her body, alerting her to what her rouge hand had done.

For Rena, even though she was [***] years old, had never have any experience with the opposite gender or even with sexual nature except for the time where she peeked at her friend touching herself at the lower region. When she tried mirroring the action before, she found no reaction for it.

However to her surprise, now there is. She continued to watch the play in the room and placed her hand on the mouth to muffle her increasing moan as her rouge hand was left to its bidding in pleasuring herself.

"Together now~" Eve said and Rena increased her movement underneath her body. Before long, droplets of liquid splattered on the wooden floor at the same time a loud muffled moan resounded in the room, stifling her moan. Rena then saw the shimmering trail of saliva and leaking of viscous fluid from the lower region. Her breathing turned heavy and her eyes glazed over.

Soon, as if in a trance, she continued to caress her lower region while at the same time marveling the act of debauchery of her two friends from when Elsword managed to turn the table on Eve and to the scene when his counterattack had been squashed by the revived nasod.

_'Why why why why why why?' _

Rena's mind race out of control in figuring the reason her two companions would be indulging in such an act behind her back and tears flowed from her eyes after she came to a conclusion.

'_That would me-mean that Eve…lov-loved **my** El-el-elsword and he-he too fo-for her? No…no no tha-that's impossible…not **my** Elsword…but ... but they are doi-doing it…!'_

Conflicting thoughts raged among each other with a subtle hint of her desire for the boy mixed in them and an answer came to quench the mental battle.

"Now for test one~"

_'Test? A test, ah of course. Eve is simply curious an-and it's not like they are in love or anything…Elsword is simply helping her like the ever helpful boy he is…yeah that's it ha ha'_

In a fit of denial, Rena used that answer to create a _logical_ reason for what was happening inside the room and breathe a sigh of relief. It was then her eyes met with the amber eyes inside the room. She held her breathe in shock and let out a yelp when her name was spoken.

_'Have I been found?'_

Rena slowly backed away from the door but stopped when she heard another proclamation.

"I'm quite disappointed in you, Elsword" the Nasod Queen cooed, followed by "Why mention the name of _another_ during this time?" The venom-like way the word 'another' was mentioned and the action of her bitting his lips send shivers across the elf's body.

Rena licked her lips when she saw Eve licking the trinkets of blood sgotten from the boys bitten lips while a thought on how they taste like echoed in her mind. Her heart skipped a beat when Eve proclaimed a fact that the boy had been eying on her bountiful chest and felt strange warm feeling when the boy finally admitted to that fact.

"Then please answer me truthfully in detail…" she trailed and caressed his cheeks causing him to shudder in fear, "…on how you would had wished to satisfy yourself with _them_~ If you answer me, truthfully, then I shall grant you your long awaited release~"

Elsword tried to defy at first but soon caved in.

"I…hnng…I want to…" with bright red and tearful face, he finally confessed.

"You want what?" Eve spoke the question Rena was having as well.

"I want…want to grab and hold them, fondling them and having their soft feeling on me!"

"Oh, then you would like to feel them around your hard member isn't it?" Eve said in an understanding tone.

"Ye-yes I want to…to thrust in and out of them until I covered them with my…my…stuff!"

Rena managed to muffle her heave when she heard his abrupt declaration.

Thoughts of his declaration send her heart soaring high with joy even though his wish on using her chest would have left her embarrassed. Eve's lips began to move in a speaking motion but the world fell into a deaf-ly silent as if someone had decided to mute the sound. Slowly Rena brought herself up and went downstairs.

Rena hummed the same pleasing tune as she turned on the El light at the lower level of the house. She brought her bag into the kitchen and her fingers trailed along her bag. In quick succession, the meat, fruits and vegetables inside were taken out and placed on the cutting board. Rena then picked up a knife and slowly cut the meat first into slices to be prepared.

The elf continued to prepare dinner while humming to the silent world.

* * *

**Present**

Within the forest of El, a red haired boy struggles to maintain his concentration on the many Ruchis that surrounded him. His movement impaired by the feeling inside of him that stiffs violently at unexpected moment.

Deciding to keep his distance to focus, he leaps away but then a tingling tremor causes him to miss his footing and he skids on the ground. He rolls away just in time to avoid a diving kick by one of the Ruchi. Suddenly an object is fired at the group and an explosion occurs, decimating them.

While he stares in awe at the crater left behind, a chuckle enters his ears and he glares at the source, a silver haired girl.

"You know, Eve. You got to stop doing tha-Ah!" he yelped when the same tremor is felt, weakening his lower body and he buckle his knee to hold them up from falling.

"Come on now Elsword. Enough chattering, time is at the essence~" she chimed as she casually walks into the forest.

'_Why did I agree to have THAT inside of me…?'_

Another jolt and he immediately scurry to her and he shouted "Coming coming!" but then his cheek reddened at the double meaning to the sound of his word.

Eve let out a laugh which echoes in the forest.

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:**

**KaitoKatashi** :- Thanks and no biggy. At least got something to put in this lower section~

**The calm before the storm as Rena's arc begins and it's her turn to be showing bits of…psycho tendency. Sorry if the confession is too short, ends up putting myself in a dead end trying to think on what to write for that part. Oh what have Elsword agreed to? More flashback next chap and Rena's slow descend hehehahahaa~**


	7. Chapter 7

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

Rena snaps back to reality when she felt her bottom collides with the ground. Dumfounded, she looks around her surrounding to determine the cause for the sudden soreness on her legs and the wave of exhaustion that washes over her body. She is the appalled at a fact.

There are many scattering of wooden pieces that were once the many training dummies that filled the area. Another thing that catches her eyes is the fallen trees with the trunk and stump bearing a 'snapped' edge. Putting one clue with another the scenario that had happened is that in the midst of her temporary memory trip, she had unconsciously continued her training and had totally left the training ground in ruins.

However this is not what that appalled her.

It is the fact that she was overjoyed when she heard the red haired boy's confession about 'using' her well-endowed chest to satisfy his 'curiosity'. She can feel her body heating up and her body shivers as she recalls the heart-warming confession.

In an instant both her hands collide against her cheeks leaving a hot print on each side which would make a certain slapping happy Nasod proud.

_'What am I happy about? He…he wanted to …to do indecent things … It's very wrong and I won't allow it!'_

Instead of a disgusted expression, her face bears a smiling expression and red tinted her cheeks. _'…But if…if he asked me politely I might…'_

Another slap causes a drop of tear to flow from her eyes.

_'No no no. Doing that is wrong wrong wrong! To begin with, Human and Elf in a relationship is unthinkable and will not work!'_ Rena reasons to herself as she slowly gets up.

_'But Eve's a Nasod so that's not the problem right?'_ she pauses in her track when a soft whisper echoes in her mind. Rena's heart beat increases at the thought but then she mentally protests to herself while waving her hands in dismissal.

_'…No no no! Beside he is too young and I'm almost [x times] his age…'_ she tries to use the 'too ol- large age difference' card but then the other evil and tempting voice cooed, _'But Eve should be older than him as well and they still did it. He seems to react quite well toward Eve… perhaps he prefers the petite body more.'_

The thought made her heart to ache and she stares down at her body.

_'But he did confessed that he wished to do 'it' with you so that's still not the problem'_ the voice adds and her heart seems to recover.

_'…She… She's just doing it as an experiment, it's not like they are in love or anything…'_ though she was glad about the sweet fact of his confession, Rena retorts in an attempt to steer away from the forbidden thought.

_'Perhaps they are indeed in love and it was he that held a hand to her before everyone else…, even before you and even after being slapped by her.'_

Rena's eyes glazed and her eyebrows furrowed. She stands there motionlessly as her mind hollowed and then she turns her gaze to the horizon, in the direction of the Forest of El, wondering whether they are indeed in love or not.

Taking a deep breathes, she shakes her head and a smile returns to her expression. She then makes her way back to the house which she calls home for another important task while a thought trails in her mind.

_'He's just helping her with an experiment…'_

* * *

"Coming coming!"

Eve tries to control her laugh at the double meaning the boy's answer contain but to no avail as it bursts into the surrounding and across the forest.

After making sure that Elsword has begun to move, she continues on the path toward the Tree of. Along the way, images of this morning, of him trying to maintain his composure as she timely activate the [Junk Breaker] that she had transplanted into him plays back in her mind and it sends shivers of excitement across her circuitry.

Her fingers naughtily fiddle with the buttons on a small controller and temptation to unleash the full extent of its special reverberating function arises. Before she could activate it, her hand is stopped by an invisible hand-like grip and a slap is felt. But there is no one around her to be identified as the assailant.

Is it a new monster which has ghost-like traits that is named after jewelleries?

No, it is actually her built-in security features that she installed to prevent her… other side from crossing the limit of her 'torture'.

"Haa…" she lets out a slur sound as she hugs herself, remembering the red haired boy's confession and his acceptance of her new and hidden nature the night before.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I want…want to grab and hold them, fondling them and having their soft feeling on me!"

"Oh, then you would like to feel them around your hard member isn't it?" Eve said in an understanding tone, ignoring the almost silent heave.

"Ye-yes I want to…to thrust in and out of them until I covered them with my…my…stuff!"

"Tch" Eve clicked her tongue for the elf possessed something she had not. However, there are other ways to accommodate her inefficiency.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Elsword looked at her with pleading eyes, waiting for the release she had promised. He tried to thrust his hip once more but there was not enough strength in his 'attack', only able to successfully gain her attention.

"Desperate are we? How _pathetic_ you are~" she taunted while waving a finger. The 'sword' twitched but it had gone unnoticed.

"_Shameless! Pervert!_ To think you would want to do such a despicable act on your own comrade against her will. I wonder how she would react to your lustful wishes?" as she continued, she finally felt the foreign member inside of her growing slightly in size, causing her to let out a moan.

"Aha~ To-to think you would have a reaction to the insults. You're really a _debauched_ knight~" again another twitch and she smirked.

"Eve I…I answered already. Please…I begged you, please move…" instead of answering to her accusation with a heated argument which he would always do, Elsword begged and this only served to excite her further.

Lists of acts she would conduct to prolong this state in him generated in an insane speed. "Haa~" Eve let out a slur moan as she indulged herself with his despaired expression.

'_Please no more! Don't hurt him anymore!"_

A voice, faint and akin to her own, begged in her mind. Though it was immediately drown by the swirling malicious lust, a bit of her senses returned and she decided to grant him his reward.

"Rejoice, _my _Elsword Sieghart. Your wish will finally come true" the silver ponytailed girl proclaimed and the boy's eyes widen. She let out a knowing smile as at that moment the wall inside of her had been altered to fit a certain parameter. The wall massages his lower member in a well-timed circular motion as if the inside had the [Metal Dust Aura].

"Wha-what is this?" it was sudden and so wonderful that Elsword unintentionally blurted in his dazed state.

"Is it not clear? It is the answer that you have chosen. Savor the feeling of the _Rena_'s lump of meat!" Eve answered with subtle venom and the inner walls continued to apply soft and comforting massage.

Before, she was constantly hugged by the elf before she arrived to Ruben. The feeling was…of annoyance but this allowed her to record and determined the exact parameter of its dimension, softness and pressure that can be granted.

Drool slowly spilled from his gaping mouth and his eyes glazed over completely. Seeing him in an intoxicated state she couldn't resist to taunt him, "Aha, just like that and you're already melted into such a pitiable form. What a shameful sight~"

The only responses he could mutter were hoarse moaning and Eve simply sigh as it was just as expected. It didn't take long for her to detect the erratic pulsing of the red haired boy's lower 'sword'. A wicked thought surfaced and she let out a devilish grin.

"I'm almos- ha?!" he let out a dumbfounded sound when once again he was left hanging on a familiar and suffering edge. Eve quiver and squeal in delight as she savoured the slow changes of his expression. From the joyful anticipation to confusion as he looked at her eyes for answer to the denial shake of his head.

Another idea came to torment the boy and she couldn't wait to perform it. However this time the despair was too much for him to bear and he simply broke down. Soon tears flow from his eyes akin to a broken dam and soft incoherent wailing escaped.

Time froze and her temperature core dropped critically at his weak sorrowful wail. The rush of temptation dissipated and at the spot contained only regret. From there she recalled the words spoken behind closed doors by the many Ponggos, the main reason for her temporary 'self-exile' from Altera.

"_It's one of them!"_

"_Chief, we can't let it stay here"_

"_Are you sure it's safe? What if it turned hostile like those other Nasod?"_

"_Don't get near it or it will attack you!"_

"_They should have destroyed it before anything bad happen!"_

She observed the boy, taking in his whimpering form and was horrified, realizing that all of the speculations about her were true. Just as quick, her plan to deliver her feeling was distorted just like the orders she gave to her race and in place caused harm and suffering to the boy who she held dearly.

She was no different than the rogue Nasod she had helped to put down.

"I'm very sorry Elsword, I…didn't mean it. Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me…I…" Eve tried to speak those apologies but no voice left her gaping lips. Any words she had were clogged in her throat.

Perhaps it was the Code: Exotic which she had installed but she felt that no amount of excuses could justify her and she does not deserve to be forgiven after the heinous act.

"Heh…heh…"

It was a coarse laugh and she opened her eyes she never knew she had clenched. What she saw was a wry smile plastered on the red haired boy's somber face.

"Go-got you…" he said in a taunting tone but the overflowing tears and his furrowing eyebrows betrayed his attempt in acting strong. Fear can be seen still laced on his face.

Eve reached her hand toward him and he flinched in fright, fearing another slap but he quickly steeled himself and to his surprise it stopped half way and was retracted back.

"Wh-why?" her voice, stuttering mechanically, was filled with confusion and unease.

"Why don't you hate me? Why do you still foolishly try to act as if the _torture_ I had wrought upon you had never happen?"

"I am just like them, corrupted and will do more harm than good as what I have done to you! So why why why-"

"Because I love you" he said softly while looking down.

"Ha?" it was an uncharacteristic gasp for the silver haired Nasod. Without warning, Elsword felt a growing stimulation on his lower 'sword'. He looked up and saw that the girl was now raising her hip up and down with the assistance of the two drones.

"Love me? Can you still have any sort of that feeling when I am causing you anguish!?" she said, continuing to increase the intensity of her movement.

Her voice was strained and hysterical as she continued, "I-I was overjoyed when you reached out to me when we first met, to form the bond of friendship and was always there to help me as well as receiving your answer previously. But then I realized _something_ arises inside of me. The more I look at you, the harder it is for me to shake myself from its influence, to cause you to have such a _wondrous_ expression of helplessness…"

"So, listen…" she grabbed his chin forcefully while halting her pistoning, "You understand don't you? I am just as corrupted as my people which we had to put down. I can't restrain myself from inflicting much more suffering on you. If this goes on, I might end up permanently scaring you for life…"

"No, let me restate that. I _AM_planning to scar you for life. There are all so many _fascinating_ ways already planned inside my head" she confessed with a strained smile of malice.

"So I'm presenting you with the option to be free from the torment. All you need to do is to confess that you despised me, hate me. Say that you will never be with me ever again and we will part ways forever. All you need is to say it once…" she presented her condition and continued her hip's movement.

Elsword moans became discordant and his eyes displayed extreme anxiety but no answer was yet to be given.

"You're at your limit now aren't you? What would happen if I stopped once again at the designated time? You'll break won't you? Can you even claim that you will come to love me after that? Can you?!" Eve raised her voice when she felt the pulsating member once more, the countdown to the moment of release start.

"…I…I…lo-love you…" it was a faint answer but at the same time possessed incomprehensible power, clearing away her doubt as well as the shroud of wrongful intention.

"I love you too! I love you too!" she recited like a mantra in an irregular overjoyed tone and immediately leaned in to coil her arms around him, her pony-tailed ends gently rest on her back and flowed on the bed. It was actually the first time she have said the 'three words'.

Reflected on his vermilion eyes was her smile, not of ill-intent, but of warm lovingness, casting [Extreme Love Above The Sky] which seemed to reignite the fiery life in them. Strength returned to Elsword and he began thrust his hip in accordance to hers. Their lips joined, reducing the sound of their moan and their tongue played in a friendly wresting match.

Her [Generator Black Hole] awakened once more, sucking and unleashing continuous bombardment of stimulation onto his 'sword'. Elsword did not falter this time and charged an [Assault Slash], bursting the [Generated Black Hole] causing a spray of glistering liquid out of her.

It was then lodged deep into her [Generator] and applied the [Weapon Break] debuff, weakening the intensity of her hip's attack. Eve let out a high-pitched squeal but it was muffled as their lips were still locked in place. She could feel his grin on her lips and though riled she decided to let it pass for his sake.

Not long after, three continuous eruption of scorching yet vehement viscous fluid ruptured into the [Generator], filling her to brim and short-circuiting the fire sprinkler within. An overwhelming flow of bodily fluid streamed to put out the fiery sensation.

Minutes passed and both of them separated, allowing the boy to finally breath in the needed air intake. His lower 'sword' had finally subsided in size and in need of a durability repair yet still hard. Their eyes locked again and they leaned in to deliberately kiss one another in a passionate way.

"Dinner's ready~!" an announcement was made and Elsword urgently detached his lips away from Eve's upon recognizing the familiar voice, leaving her to be disheartened.

"Rena's back! Quick, untie me!" he urgently said and Eve pouted.

As she slowly unsheathed his 'sword', gunks of his vicious liquid poured out, covering his lower member and the bed mattress. While making her way to untie him, dripping some more of the fluid on the floor, she bended near to his ear and whispered something that immediately brighten the boy's face in red.

A simple promise for the night.

"I…you sure?" he asked sheepishly and she nodded.

"No cheating okay?" he asked for reassurance and she simply nodded.

Once freed, Elsword wiped his lower body clean and equipped a set of new gear from the drawers. He then stood there, waiting for her.

"Do go on ahead lest Rena would suspect something amiss" she ushered him.

Then there was the matter of the smell but there was no way to remove them. Perhaps the elf might not notice? There was no need to be worry or be hasty but only she alone knew of the secret identity of the eavesdropper.

"Do not fret for the preparation for what's to come will be completed before I descend to join you~" her last statement had a teasing voice and combined with a wink left him blabbering his answer.

Eve stared at his fleeting form and in no time cleaned by her two drones. While she slowly got dressed, a thought pop up in her mind.

_'He still thinks of her'_

She shook her head to disperse the thought of Elsword being taken away from her. That was one of the reasons why she had not disclose the voyeuring elf for it might lead to an event which she feared. When she looked at the drenched red mattress, her mood lightened.

Soon she began to summon her 'servants' and the renovation of the room will begin in preparation for round two…

* * *

**Present**

Eve startles when she falls down on her bottom. She looks up and identifies the cause. While she had relapsed into the memory lane, her body had not stopped and she ended up colliding with a tree.

She curses the tree and wishes to cut it down for ruining a moment of remembering what had happened the night before, a night of passion where Elsword had embraced her and show her his might.

A muffled laughter is heard and she tilts her head to the source, Elsword. The boy freezes when he sees her finger punches a button on the small controller that causes him to restrain himself from arching backward while his hands are in a clawed-like state.

"Stop that!" he shouted in a higher pitched voice while holding his bottom and Eve simply gives him a shrugging shoulder with warm smile.

The boy relent to her new 'playful' side and sighs," Let's just go."

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:**

**KaitoKatashi** :- Their part might take...forever! haha

**Guest: **Might be as subtle yandere~

**Took long due to rushing report and finals...I want to show what would happen when sadism went out of control and consequences but...it's hard and also some masoness cough~ One or two more flash back, next would be more from Elsword's. Quality confirmed degraded...running out of words to use...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

Elsword can feel it vibrating inside of him and sending pleasuring sensation across his body. It's only made worst for every step he takes, if he isn't careful, it will drive the thing deeper and knocking on his weak point.

The breakfast preparation this morning felt like one of his elder sister's harsh training exercise of precision. There were multiple times that he had almost let the plates slip or added too much spices in his cooking.

However that was not the worst part as it was when Rena had joined in for breakfast. He had to force a straight face throughout their conversation in order to not let her know of what was going on inside of him.

What would Rena think of him? Will she scorn him? Will she be disgusted? Will she use those legs of her and punish the life out of him?

Fear and mortification slowly crept into his heart as the pace of each vibration seemed to be in shorter interval. He had a hunch that, maybe, it was because Eve was a little bit jealous on how he and the elf were happily chatting about, reminding him on when the former Queen of the Nasod was left out in a conversation the night before.

Nonetheless, there was also the feeling of excitement. He couldn't believe that as he wished she would not find out, he also wished that she would.

Thinking back ends up triggering a reaction and he can feel the constricting feeling on his lower member by his pants.

_'I'm really an M…What would sis think of me if she knew…?'_

He can feel himself smiling wryly and his lower 'sword' twitched. Horrified, he immediately walks toward a tree and smashes his head repeatedly for thinking of it.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the silver haired Nasod. A hilarious sight greets him, of her walking straight to a tree and falling down on her bottom. Quickly Elsword reels his hand to stop his laughter but to no avail which led a pair of amber eyes being set upon him.

Elsword can see Eve's finger slowly descends onto a button. He could have stopped her but the boy freezes as a dilemma sprouts in his mind. To stop her and prevent the thing from being set on or to let her and feels the thing stimulating his weak spot.

In the end, he arches backward while his hands clawed themselves as the button is pressed.

"Stop that!" he shouted in a higher pitched voice, an attempt to hide his secret enjoyment to it, while holding his bottom at the same time. He can see Eve simply gives him a shrugging shoulder with a warm smile that causes his heart to leap.

The boy sighs, "Let's just go" and walks by her side.

* * *

**Flashback**

After wiping himself clean and equipping a new set of clothing, Elsword was ushered to descend first, leaving Eve to her own devices. As he slowly went down the stairs, he was feeling very nervous as his body was still permeated with the scent of sweat and their act of intimacy.

The moment he reached the lower floor, he caught whiff of a tantalizing and mouth-watering smell, a smell that would never have existed whenever it was the elf's turn to prepare food.

Entering the dining room, he was greeted by a warm smiling elf that somehow made his heart skipped a beat. He turned his attention to the table and saw plates containing the usual stuff, vegetables and fruits.

Nothing unusual until he located the source for the tantalizing smell and it was, surprisingly a plate holding a well-tenderized and glistering pile of Ruchi meat.

"Come on, take a seat~" Rena cooed with an enticing tone and patted a seat right next to her. Elsword found himself doing just as ordered.

"Ermm…are those tofu shaped like meat?" he asked and received a giggle.

The elf waved a hand in dismissal and spoke in a playful way. "Nah~ I just felt bad that you missed out dinner yesterday due to an _incident_ so I prepared some _just for you~"_

She gave him a wink and Elsword was suddenly flabbergasted. Blushingly he reached out to take some, missing the subtle emphasize in her words.

"So…" it was then she said, gaining his attention." Where's _Eve_?"

He gulped down instinctively at her question, especially the subtle pronunciation of the Nasod's name and without thinking answered. "She's upstairs in her room…"

"Ah, why didn't she follow you down as well? You were with her, _weren't you_" her statement startled him.

"S-she had to do something and said that she'll be down later…" "_Why_ were you up with _her_?"

Rena interjected and these send him to a state of panic.

_'Of course she knew. She can hear us from miles away!'_ he berated himself and decided to come clean.

"Rena, Eve and I were…" he meekly said as if a child is being apprehended by the parents but before he could spill the bean, Rena clapped her hands as if she had found an answer.

"You were dragged up to help her with her experiment huh?" she let out a strange knowing smile and sighed. "But I guess it's a good thing that she had begun to open up to others~"

"Ye-yeah…experiment…" Elsword muttered, feeling bad that he ended up lying to her by agreeing to her assumption.

Sounds of footstep grew closer and Eve finally entered the living room. Dinner commenced as usual. He was excited when the elf reported on what had happen when she was on her way back, of her encountering a group of bandits and single-handedly brought them down.

He could have sworn that Rena was beaming with joy when he praised her.

Time passed quickly, after cleaning up and bidding their good night to one another other, Elsword laid on top of the mattress that he had set on the floor, pondering about how Rena was acting.

She never started any conversation with Eve, not even batting an eye and only did so when she was constantly interrupting the conversion between him and the silver haired Nasod. Eve was showing her passive frustrated expression the whole time and he saw her clenching her fist as she tried to restrain herself from actually slapping the 'rude' elf.

Being clueless, he was soon embraced by the slumbering darkness.

…

Elsword's eyes shot wide when he felt something prickled him and realized that he had dozed up. He got up and identified the assailant as Eve's white drone, Remy. It then tugged on his shirt as if asking him to follow it.

Doing so, he was led upstairs and in front of the door leading to Eve's room. A few knocks and the door opened slightly with Moby, the black drone peering through. Its eyes flashed and the door finally opened, allowing the red haired boy to enter.

He was left speechless at what he saw and his little 'Elsword' sprang to life.

The black bindings, similar to what had been used to restrain him were now coiled around and digging on the fair tender synthetic flesh of the arms and legs as well as an entricite pattern over the body which he knew as a bondage. Long silver hair draped and spread majestically on the clean red bed sheets.

The El light that shone from above created a layer of enthralling radiant on the fair surface and Elsword was awestruck, gazing upon the area of the not-so-flat spot, especially the pointed tips. His gaze then strolled down and directly at the lower region of said body where glistering fluid sipped out from a crack on the dam.

The bared exotic body belonged to none other than the former queen of the Nasod, Eve. Upon noticing his gaze, Eve looked away shyly with her reaction tempering his 'sword'.

"Please cease staring ever so intensely" she reprimanded him.

"Ev-eve? What are you doing?" he stammered after regaining his composure.

Eve explained with a somewhat confident smirk, "Ah, yes. Due to what I have put you through before, in order to make it up to you, I've decided to place myself in the same helpless ordeal as well, according to the design in the book."

_'In the book? When did those contain such content?' _Elsword only stood there in a monologue while Eve squirmed slightly still maintaining her confident expression. '_And what's with the confidence… '_

An idea struck and the red haired boy simply laughed, confusing her. Her confusion increased further when he made his way toward her and released her using the sharp hands of an unwilling Moby. Seeing as she was still stupefied, he began his plan.

Elsword gently leaned in and, with great care, brushed away a few strand of hair from her. She was alerted when he gave her a peck on the lips then to her neck, lingering with his tongue trailing along. It was like a wakeup call as a shocking feeling jolted her senses.

Eve displayed an expression of shock at his strange advances. She started to feel heated when he breathed warmly on her neck as he launched his attack on her collarbone and she let out an involuntary moan that her hand failed to stopped.

_'Wha-at's going on?' _Her processor tried to process an answer to why such a simple act would end up causing to be at lost even with the tampering of her sensitivity parameter.

"Huah wa-wait!" Eve squeaked her protest but Elsword spoke mid-kiss, "No", denying her the chance to adapt.

Elsword resumed his attack, this time settling his lips on her right mildly hard spearhead and with great care, nibbling it. Eve, due to pride, bit down to stop her moan from escaping but when the boy started to lap his on it, her biting force waned and she finally moan loudly.

"Shhh" Elsword deliberately stopped to hush her, fearing that the sleeping elf would be disturbed.

"Ha…do…do not fear. The room ha-had been made sou-sound proof…" she panted an assuring answer. Her breathing became coarse and she couldn't believe that she was no gasping for air.

"Then I won't hold back"

His statement caused her eyes to dart down and she panicky repeated his words, "Hold ba-ahh?!"

Elsword attacked, twirling the tip with his tongue and suckling it gently. His left hand started to caress and pinched the unattended tip. Eve couldn't stop herself from letting her moan after moan to echo the room, even with her two hands muffling it.

"Ho-ha-how…wh-ha-why?" she accidentally questioned out loud when Elsword's warm breathe gradually trailed down to her ribs.

"Those books aren't the only one I have read"

This revelation seemed to have an effect on her. Eve grew anxious as the reason she was confident beforehand was that she had set up defences against any attack with reference to the books at hand.

He smirked at her shuddering reaction.

Finally reaching her abdomen, without wasting time, he used his tongue to lick around the rim of the small yet cute belly button. His action, however, ended up rewarding him with an impact to the face from the arching belly, dealing critical damage.

"Ha…you…you deserve it…ha" she panted cutely while her body slowly rest back on the bed. He nodded knowingly before continuing, this time with his tongue brushing along the inner surface and gasping moan sounded in response.

After that, he got up on his knee and Eve, seeing him relinquishing the hold on his tempered member, instinctively spread her legs, squirting fluid from the slit. His grin elongated at the sight of the big spot of dampness created on the mattress.

"So, how many times have you…" he paused as his middle finger brushed on the wet entrance, "…reached climax?"

"Ah!" Eve yelped and she gave him a weary glare, a silent answer due to her remaining pride.

"How many times?" he asked again, this time his finger caressed the rim.

She could feel a surge of electricity through his action. She bit her lips while her body spasm and beads of fluid squirted out from the crack. He slowly inserted his middle finger through the slit and into the, already, explored 'chamber'.

As if setting off a wall compressing trap, the lone explorer was immediately enveloped by the tender wet walls. However the finger decided to perform a [Counter + Roll], by writhing around and as a result wave after wave of stimulation were launched.

Eve could feel herself reaching another peak of release but it stopped abruptly. She looked down at the boy and her face turned white at his devilish smile. She was now aware of her predicament as she was being put through the same torture she had wrought upon him previously.

Slowly her pride waned just like how his was at her hand before and the choir of various pitches of moan went on for a good 30 minutes before she finally gave in.

"Twi-twice" she lightly answered with a visible lie and Elsword decided to punish her by gently pinching the small mound on the entrance top causing her to squeal her corrected answer. "Se-seven! It is seven!"

The now once victim turned assailant had a satisfied grin. His little explorer immediately charged through the squeezing walls and struck a very common yet interesting spot which he learnt from his sources.

In response, the silver haired girl craned her head backward, her eyes rolled upward and she let out a loud slurry squeal while the 'chamber' released a torrent of fluid which even left him in awe. After her breathing calmed down, he retracted his little explorer out and he displayed the now dripping wet hand in front of her.

Compelled by an unknown force, Elsword withdrew the reminder of her defeat, not to the mattress to wipe as Eve would assumed but to her shock, he brought it to his mouth and, in a cat-like way, lapped up the fluid.

She fidgeted at the sight and to the sound of his suckling his fingers. Her face flushed red and instead of the feeling of repulse, it was feeling of excitement.

_'Is this how he felt when I did it?'_

Reminiscing to the time when she cleaned her stained hand from his viscous liquid and his reaction to it, she ended up remembering the feeling of his mighty girth inside of her and this slowly filled her body with unwarranted heat.

_'That was embarrassing…'_ Elsword thought after completing his act and stared at her now trance-like expression while carefully caressed the leaking dam. Eve unconsciously thrust her hip as if wishing for his finger to attend to the crack.

"Elsword…if you pl-please…"

Hearing her plea, he guessed it's time for his little 'sword' to begin its charge. Elsword lifted her lower body slightly and positioned his member at the entrance. He took a moment to concentrate and inhaled the air for the task at hand.

"Eve!" he lunged his member at high speed, sending a pleasuring [Sword Wave], into her.

"Aaaahh!" her eyes shot wide and her mouth began to sing once more.

"Nmm Aah haa Nn Aah" her voice ascended in pitch each time he struck.

Eve was then amazed at the difference of the stimulating senses brought by the previous method and the now gentler method.

"Hh…Haaa!" Elsword moaned and positioned his arm as support above. Their foggy breathe combined into a visible fog and a duet of moan was formed.

She unconsciously extruded her tongue and slowly, he leaned in with his own tongue, forming a bridge. Their tongue slid smoothly, allowing their lips to finally join and the vibration from their moan transferred to one to another.

"Aaah! So…good! Nn, Nmm Aah!" Eve heaved when their lips was parted, already climaxed an extra five times.

"Eve! I'm going to!" he declared mid-breathe.

"Ha…inside…My body will receive it ha!" as she had announced, he unleashed a strong wave of scorching [Flame Geyser] into her. He could feel his body being locked in place by her slender legs and the contracting walls squeezing as if attempting to milk him dry.

"Eve! I…I ha love you!" he confessed and he shot another [Flame Geyser].

"Bah ha I love you too ha!" she flabbergasted-ly confessed back to his ears as she coiled her arms around his neck.

Minutes later, when he had released his load which summed up to 750 MP worth, she released her hold on him.

_'Cu-cute!'_ seeing her exotically melting smile, his lower member seemed to have a reaction and Eve yelped feeling it inside of her.

She glared at him and he instantly replied, "I can't help it when you looked cute"

Elsword was treated to a sight of a girl covering her blazing red pouted face while puffs of smoke were exhaled out of her two cone-shaped ears which again affected his lower member.

"I-it seems tha-at you have stamina to sp-spare so…" "In that case, there's a thing that I want to try" he interjected not caring on what she would or not said. He then flipped her around, with her bottom up high and her face planted to the mattress.

"This might hurt a little but with how wet my 'friend' is, it should not be a problem" he said and when his sturdy member touched an entrance foreign to her, she gave out an "Eh?" sound.

"Get ready, Eve!"

* * *

This morning, Elsword found out that they had continued their session until they had dozed off in each other's naked embrace. Eve awaken soon after due to his sudden movement. They gave each other a smile and a passionate kiss.

It was a refreshing calm morning until he remembered that it was morning. He began to panic, breaking the kiss, knowing that at this moment, Rena should be awake as usual.

Immediately she calmed him by stating that the elf was still slumbering after confirming it using her drones. She concluded that perhaps the elf might have used quite a bit more energy than usual, judging from her exciting tale.

He let out a sigh of relief and Eve, seeing that the time was right, decided to ask, "Elsword, what do you mean when you said about those books aren't the only books that you had read?"

"Well…I got those books from Adam. He had a lot of them and I ended up…borrowing some of them" he rubbed his head when he answered.

"Is that so ah!" she squeaked mid-musing as her bottom touched the surface when she sat up. Elsword chuckled at the thought of what he had done the night before.

"Ah that reminds me…" the moment she finished her sentence, a hot searing slap collided to his cheek and a single tear rolled.

"To think you would put me through such a humiliating state…" she stated and suddenly grinned devilishly, sending fear along his body.

"Eve…?"

"I believe…as I was afflicted by such a stimulating experience and judging that any living organism would possess the lower port…" her trailing made him backed away slightly."…as stated in the book and studies that I have conducted, the male would too find it stimulating."

This time it was Elsword's turn to let out an "Eh?" sound.

Eve snapped her fingers and a drill-like device materialized. The boy recognized it as one of her signature armament, the [Junk Break] albeit in a miniature size and its supposed sharp tip was now blunt. Putting one and two together, he realized he was now in great danger.

"Wait wait, first of all wha-what book did you get this idea from?!" he stammered his question and the girl simply tilted her head.

'Girls of M Vol. XX'

His eyes went wide the moment he saw the title on the book that was brought in front of him.

"From the same bundle as the rest, I had to read through it ten times, due to its different language, just to comprehend the effectiveness of the act."

In other words, she ended up collecting more detailed instruction from the particular book compare to the other 'softer' instruction.

"So that's where you get your S-side from…" he blurted.

"S-side? So that is the term for my strange forceful behaviour. Thank goodness that it was only natural and not a form of corruption~" Suddenly she clapped her hands together and looked him straight in the eyes, "Let's us prepare you for the procedure~"

"No no no, I'm not into that!" he protested.

"But you were showing such a _wonderful_ expression when I had put you through the similar situation. Ah just thinking about it send shivers across my body~"

"I…"

"You're not going to deny that you were enjoying it, are you? Though I would like to apologize to you, firstly, for overstepping my boundary…" she dejected said, remembering his tearful wail and expression before continuing with a renewed smile. "I promised you, this time, that I will restrain myself. So…Elsword…"

He gulped down as her lips slowly muttered her order.

"You may bend over so I can administer the necessary steps."

Moby and Remy was now at his side and he knew that any answer or resistance he could muster will have the same result.

In the end he sighed and surrendered himself.

* * *

**Present**

Lowe yawns when he left Chief Hagus' home after submitting his report. Suddenly he saw a strange human-like figure with a red mono eye which he identifies as a Nasod, standing in front of the wooden shack that houses a certain jobless alchemist.

He would have apprehend the Nasod but when he sees that the elven archer simply pay it no heed as she walks along back to the red haired boy's home, he assumes that the Nasod is of non-hostile.

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:**

**Guest: **Next chap~

**Sorry for taking longer than expected. Gone through 5 version and also was farming for more money to spend on ElswordKR...Lower being useless zD~**

** Flashback is over and finally Rena's arc can begin cough~ My writing as well as my imagination are failing me...I guess its because its the laziness of holidays haha...Next chaoter will be delayed due to me being coerced to travel to Singapore...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**F****irst and foremost, I would like to apologize for any bad English usage and if there's any misuse/misspell of words, do inform me. (No beta-reader as usual)**

**I do not own Elsword or any of it related product and this fic is to be treated as a fanon.**

* * *

Within a chamber surrounded by a vast amount of clear water, a lone girl kneels before a large El shard. Her front teal hair lay outside of her blue hood, glows with the ever cool blue radiant let out by the shard. Her usual calm expression constant twist and turn as her thought again stray off-topic.

Sasha is known as the Water Priestess who is responsible in taking care of the large Water El in Hamel. She is cold as the cold air radiated from the Water El and serious as the unforgiving torrent. Her duty is always completed without any hassle unlike a certain priestess who governs the element of Fire.

Everyone thought that the Water El is the only thing occupying her mind. However there is another that is currently plaguing her concentration which is of a blonde boy with strange bunny ear like hair extension.

The identity of the mind intruder is none other than the Prince of Hamel, Chung Seiker.

The boy possesses all the good traits of his father, King Helputt, hardworking and strong yet gentle and caring for other's well-being. Most importantly, he is also one of the few that do not see her solely as a priestess but a living human.

Sometime he would visit her to have a chat or learning of her duty. It is a simple yet, surprisingly, exhilarating session as she would feel herself warming up even with just his presence.

Soon she understands what she is experiencing and it troubles her. Her focus on her duty is faltering and she knows that would lead to undesirable consequences.

The priestess let out a sigh as she leaves the chamber, having decided that a stroll around the boundless halls is needed to calm her thoughts.

Her stroll is interrupted when the sound of cannon blasting echoes the silent halls. Compel with a strange interest, she deliberately walks toward the window and peers though it.

It is a certain white armoured blond boy who is currently training with another similar armoured being with the differences being the size and presences of a helmet.

She is currently spectating a training session between the prince and the king. Thankfully for her quick reflex in regaining her composure, she manages to stop herself from cheering on the boy's victory akin to a fan girl.

Sasha slowly notices her quick paced breathing and her erratic beating of her heart. As her eyes lock on his serious expression, she finds herself shuddering and her thigh squeezing unconsciously against each other.

"Hyau~" she let out as she remembers his hypnotizing teal eyes her and his fragranced breathe.

Realizing what is going on, she slaps her cheeks and shakes her head. She internally berates herself that she needs to focus on her duty at hand first before even thinking of the boy.

She turns to look at him once more before heading back to the chamber where the Water El resides with her heart thumping with each sound of his mighty cannon.

* * *

Ignoring a familiar white figure, Rena finally arrives home. She casually ascends up the fleeting stairs with the room, once resided by Elsword's elder sister which is now her room, being her designated destination.

A clear mission stays in her mind which if she fail, she can never show her face in front of a certain red haired boy. Inside, she stares down onto the stained mattress, the proof of her indecent actions. Obscure sound of his moans, together with another, echoes in her mind as her hand carefully brushes along the stained spot.

The elf refocuses back on her current task which is to 'dispose' the stained spot on the mattress sheets. In no time, she has already forcefully strips the sheet from the mattress as if she is a Rouge class from some other universe.

This reminds her of the stench of sweat her body is giving out and she decides to take a bath first. She strips herself bare and when she sees herself in front of a mirror, her eyes immediately shifts toward her fluctuating soft chest. Her hands move instinctively and grabs upon them, causing her to let out a moan.

Elsword's confession replays itself and her fingers begin to act, kneading and massaging her bountiful chest. Her fondling comes to an abrupt stop as she manages to remind herself on the task at hand.

The bath is quick and she returns to the room steamy and all towered up. Rena flexes her body and smiles as the comforting bath is all thanks to the ingenuity of the silver haired girl.

Upon realizing that she does not have any spare clothe to wear, instead of donning her pyjamas, she decides to rummage through the room's owner cupboard for a simple casual wear.

"Elesis...won't mind right?" she asks to no one.

What she obtains are a pair of brown short pants and greyish green t-shirt as well as a shockingly cute pantie with a bear pattern.

"… ah never mind. This has to do. " she blushingly waves her hands in acceptance and begins to dress herself.

'_Feels tight…' _when she had donned the equipment, she feels that the shirt… maybe is a little too small for her, judging from the stretches.

Somewhere far away near Feita, a certain red haired girl in a tight black body suit let out a killing aura.

* * *

Rena hastily descends down the stairs with a basket filled with the stained sheet and her clothing toward the room where the laundry can be done. The moment she opens the door, a strong and familiar smell overwhelms her amazing nose.

Her strength leaves her in an instant and she drops the bag. Her face flushes red and she begins to breathe heavily. She staggers and leans on the frame of the door.

After recovering, she immediately reacts befitting of a trained archer. Her eyes dart around for the source of the stench and it didn't take long for her to locate it. Her vision falls on a basket, next to the machine dubbed the 'Washinator' which is created by the former Nasod queen, filled with familiar clothing.

Just from the colour red alone, the identity of the owner is known.

Curiosity slowly reels it head around in her mind but the elf kicks the cat out and walks toward the machine for her true purpose.

A lovely tune is hum as she disposes of her goods into the machine and with a push of a button, the machine starts to vibrate. She continues to hum the tune while she waits on a chair. Her train of thoughts slowly trail back toward the red haired boy's pile of clothing.

As if being pulled by a [Generated Black Hole], Rena walks towards it and the closer she gets, the hotter her body feel as well as the growing wetness of her lower region. She kneels down and without thinking, picks up the red shirt and she sniffs in the scent.

"Ah ahhh Els…Elsword~"she slurry moans, a drool escapes her gaping smiling mouth. Her body shakes violently, the same way as the machine, as if an Electrifying Tong had zapped her.

Upon being aware at her reaction, she immediately flings the piece of clothing away and backs away to the wall with her eyes wide open.

"Wh-what am I doing…" she blurts out.

The elf is confused. Being with him since the search for the stolen El, she was constantly exposed to his musky scent and yet only now does it seem to affect her.

Slowly the feeling of repulse replaces her confusion at what she was doing behind his back. Then the feeling fear, fearing what will the boy thinks of her. Will he freak out and never get near her again?

But then a thought clear away the fog of self-deprecation.

_'I…just making sure whose clothe it belongs to. It might be Lowe's or any of the red guards…yes that's it!'_

_"Ah, I knew it! How dare them…trying to trick him in helping them clean by mixing theirs into his…I…I need to double check them…yeah ha…ha…" she mutters with a hint of venom as she nods at her sound discovery._

Her slender hands shake in anticipation as she reaches to the basket filled with Elsword's remaining laundry with her eyes glazing over. She picks a piece up, a black short but stops it from being brought to her nose again. She is having second thought at her current course of action but then her mind decided to assure her, '_ I…I'm just checking… be-beside, he…probably done it as well when we were camping before… He…he's a growing boy so he is…prone to…his impulse…'_

It is a baseless accusation but to her current sound of mind, it sounds right.

With that in mind, she sniffs the pants, inhaling deeply a large amount of the lingering musky yet sweet odour.

"Wha-what is this?! Ah my...my body can't stop trembling ah ha feels like its burning ha as if ah the [Phoenix] is rising ah~"she proclaims in a higher tone.

She drops the piece and hugs her body while tears of joy are shed. The after effect continues, sending shivers down her spine which she arches her body in response.

"It-it's like my brain is turning mushy! This….is indeed Elswo-ha-Elsword's~"

Foggy breathe can be seen as she moans and pants. A small puddle of golden and steamy fluid starts to accumulate under her but she paid it no heed as another bright thought lit itself when her eyes falls on a red piece, smaller than the short she drops.

It's his red underwear.

*Ba-thump* her heart skips a beat when her fingers feel the faint warmth that stills remain.

"Ha…he I…I'm just checking, yes. Need to make sure…Even if I do it, it's not my fault ha ah~"

Rena reasons to herself and her breathing escalate as she draws in the piece of red fabric into the range of her excellent sense of smell. Her head becomes light-hearted and she feels like she can float fluffily in the air.

Her patience finally reaches its limit and she deliberately presses the piece of clothing to her nose. Immediately after, waves of bliss overwhelm her and she drops face first onto the basket, tilting it and flinging the remaining clothing on top of her with great precision.

A spray of water erupts akin to a [Flame Geyser], sending ripples on the golden puddle and diluting its colour as well as increasing its border. She rolls to the side with her sudden movement causing a splash.

She breathes heavily and lets out an "Fwua~" sound.

"Heh heh Elsword Elsword Elsword~" she begins to giggle and speaks his name in a mantra as her expression displays a blissful smile. Hard tips can be seen visible on her ample chest, pressing from under her already tight fitting clothing. Feeling the constricting feeling on her chest, she is reminded again of the red haired boy's confession,

Her right hand parts away from the red underwear, leaving her left hand to hold it in place and embarks on a new journey to the fable soft twin mountain to continue what they was stopped before. Unfortunately, the group of five travellers can only scale one of mountains.

Trailing to the top, Rena moans reliving the thought of the red hair's boy own hand, grasping and kneading her soft dough-like chest. She heaves a deep breath when her fingers decide, on their own, to pinch the tip and twisting it.

This causes her to inhale in an overdose of the exhilarating fragrance.

"El…sword ha~" her mind turns to a muddled state.

Foggy breathe can be seen visibly through the layer of red fabric and a small stream of fluid drips out through her already damped short pants. Rena's thoughts then shift to the scene of when she first saw Elsword and Eve were connected as one.

A feeling of loneliness spreads across her body and the group of traveller proceed to descend from the soft mountain to the next designated destination.

Rena squeals softly, feeling her hand gently tapping along her covered abdomen. They come across the many restricting layer of walls which they easily slide in through the cracks and arriving in front of the cavern of the moving Moist Walls. With great caution, the travellers slide under the protective layer and walks along the rim of the opening, toward the sensitive mound with her body shivering in response.

Now with a conscious thought unlike the two times before, she caresses the small bud, feeling the pleasuring wake it brings. Moaning in a constant pace, she gradually moves her fingers to part the entrance and in no time, thrust her middle finger into the overflowing wet cavern.

She reflectively bites down on the red piece of cloth at the intrusion. Her saliva then dissolves the permeated stain and this in turn causes her to savour the salty yet arousing taste. Her eyes roll upward, her body spasms and a torrent of bodily fluid rushes out of her lower entrance, threatens to push her finger out.

When her body calms down, she starts to move her finger in and out, grazing along the walls and sending pleasuring feeling to her brain. The pace slowly increases as her needs can no longer be satisfy. Rena begins to picture the red haired boy inserting his enlarged member into her, leading her to squeeze in her index and ring finger, joining the trapped finger.

Using his moans within her almost perfect memory, the pleasure she feels reaches to a greater height as her moans grow louder every second until she finally let out a high pitched sound as her newly equipped lower clothing are drowsed by a flood.

Minutes passes as Rena lies on her back, writhing and panting. Her dazed eyes stays roll up and her face flushes red. A satisfied smile plasters on her face under the layer of wet red clothe.

Everything is in a calm still until memories zip pass, static and in shattered pieces.

"_Eve! I…I ha […] you!" _

"_Bah ha I […] you too ha!"_

Her smile turns to a frown at the broken memory. The more she thinks of it, the more her heart ache and she can feel tears swelling in her eye. Her body begins to quake harshly and then suddenly she sits up right with a scream while grasping on her hair on both side. Her pupils dilate and her face covered by an ominous shade.

"_Eve! I…I ha […] you!" _

"_Bah ha I […] you too ha!"_

"Unghh no no no why he why she why I why me why he why why why why!" she screams hysterically as the memories plays again. She scratches and pulls on her hair, a few strands float around aimlessly and onto the drenched floor. Her dilated pupils are unfocused and she become a gibbering wreck until she suddenly stops moving all together just like how the rouge Nasod when they ran out of power.

Her breathing renews its calmness and her expression twists into a stoic state. After thirty minutes have pass, an ominous smile cut itself on her stoic face.

She claps her hand together and laughs, "A ha ha, oh well. It _doesn't _matter~"

The truth is that in order to preserve her state of mind after hearing the boy and the Nasod's confession, in a fit of denial, the elf's mind had put a mental block on the word that is 'Love'.

"Ah…better cleans up!" she lets out as she finally sees the mess she had caused. The clean up was done ever so swiftly, filled with urgency and embarrassment. Once done, she wipes the sweat from her forehead and goes back up to change a new pair of shorts and underwear.

* * *

It's already noon and Rena is now sitting in the dining room. In front of her are slices of bread and bunch of vegetables, leftover from yesterday's dinner.. Completing household chores does work up an appetite.

Her hands stop abruptly, before putting on the top of the sandwich as her eyes are set upon a bag that contains dried up meat which the red haired boy had procured. She can feel herself being compel to break her code and try the boy's handpick meat.

Suddenly her ears twitch, sensing footsteps closing in to the house.

'_Elsword finally come back?' _she thought as her heart starts to feel fluffy, not acknowledging the other member. She puts down her snack and proceeds toward the door, to greet him with a warm smile.

"Elsword welcome ba-?" her cheerful greetings stops abruptly as when the door opens, it is only one of Eve's servants. The box that it carries seems to pique her interest but she let it slide as she moves away to allow the Guardian to carry out its order.

"Hey, ermm do you know what is Elsword doing at the moment?" the elf asks the Guardian but her question is falls on deaf ears.

She pouts but then brightens up.

"Ah, I think I should check Elsword up. He might _need_ a helping hand~" the elf happily mutters and then she finishes her snack before leaving the house.

* * *

At the base of the El tree, black gloved fingers are tapping on the many holographic screens which surround a silver haired girl. Her black and white dress folds neatly under her as she sits on a white futuristic chair. Her two drones are currently floating aimlessly in a drunken state due to the high concentration of El energy.

Eve and Elsword had arrived an hour ago. The equipments were immediately set up, surprisingly without the need of assistance or hassle. As Eve tended to her work, Elsword was left free to his own devices, namely helping the guards with whatever task they have as well as having simple chats.

This ends up giving her the opportunity to create embarrassing moment for the red haired boy as well as testing the water. It didn't take long for her to finally push him to his limit.

"Eve ha, please ha I need … now ha…" a panting voice grazes her neck and she feels a grip on her wrist, stopping her computation.

She sets her expression as stoic before turning toward the owner. Her amber eyes gazes straight at his unfocused red eyes and the bright flushing red face. Then her sight moves to his gasping mouth, focusing on the tantalizing moist lips which she almost lunges at it without a care if not for her self-restraint.

Gradually her vision falls on the trembling mountain at his crotch that make her rub her legs together in anticipation.

"Ah, Elsword. Do be patient~" she slurry said but Elsword paid her no heed as her grip tighten.

Without any say or any resistance, she is dragged away into the forest, far away from any living being much to her glee.

* * *

**Replies **(Since I can't do it using the reply function)**:**

**No one:**

**Originally was only a measly 762 words...then four version later it reached the amount suitable haha~ Super late due to Closers and English deterioration, so expect confusion... Rena's arc begins and oh boy, what have I done to Rena. Not going to be fully Rena's time though, still got ElsEve haha~ Chung's getting his own Hamelian side zD.  
**

**Thanks for reading and waiting OTL.**


End file.
